


Cherry, Lionel, Atticus, and Mo: Kazaam

by PerkyGoth14



Category: I Dream of Jeannie, Kazaam (1996), Shantae (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Cherry and her group of friends are sent away on yet another adventure after they meet Jeannie who is a teenage girl from The Supernatural Realm who also happens to be a genie who Hilda and Zelda look after for a magical exchange program. Jeannie then joins her new friends on a brand new adventure involving another genie who is an old friend of Drell's as they meet a kid named Max.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The next one was either gonna be VeggieTales, Avengers Grimm, or this... Unless you guys have something special you want next? Drop me a line. Read & Review!

"Hey, everyone!" Lionel exclaimed as he joined the group backstage. "Looks like it's Viewer Mail time again!"

"Really?" asked Atticus. "I thought that was a one-off thing."

"Well, S.T.S.T. was pretty much low on ideas," Lionel replied. "So he figured this approach would work." he began rifling through the bag.

"Well... Okay..." Cherry shrugged before Cleo hopped into her lap and she scratched her cat gently. "Let's hear it."

"This should be good," Patch commented. "Who'll be the lucky reviewer this time?"

"Is it the one who keeps asking for us to meet Frosty the Snowman in time for the Winter Solstice so Frosty can meet us and Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer?" Mo asked in a cynical tone.

"No, you know I burn those!" Lionel chuckled, as he pulled out an envelope; he then ripped it open and read the request. "... _'How about a story based around Kazaam, that genie movie with Shaq?'_ And people thought _Space Jam_ was the worst movie a basketball player could ever be involved with!"

"I feel like I've said that myself before." Cherry commented.

"Whatever," Atticus rolled his eyes. "I loved _Space Jam_."

"A lot of us do." Patch nodded.

"Kazaam?" Mo asked. "Isn't that an app on your phone that tells you the name of a song if you open it?"

"That's _Sha_ zaam," Cherry clarified. "There's even a rumor that Sinbad, the comedian not the sailor, starred in his own genie movie like that called _Shazaam_ , as well as the one superhero." she then explained.

"A genie?" Atticus asked. "I guess genies _are_ rarely used in this adventure series... Feels like the major time is meeting Aladdin's genie and someone requesting to meet a girl named Shantae who's a half-genie hero."

"And I once opened up ideas of meeting teenage Jeannie from _I Dream of Jeannie_ when she had a cartoon." Cherry then shrugged.

"That feels like it would've been a neat plot," Lionel replied. "Especially if it'd been used in that animated series based on Sabrina's preteen years. Well, it definitely beats doing nothing."

"Are you guys using me for another story?" Sabrina asked as she heard her name while walking in with Salem. "I heard my name."

"How can you not?" Cherry smirked. "You have your own theme song."

Sabrina rolled her eyes at Cherry's sardonic behavior.

"She's got ya there." Salem teased the blonde witchling.

"Also, totally." Cherry then said to Lionel.

"Well, wasn't expecting to use her, but okay," Lionel shrugged. "Looks like we're getting involved in this bizarre adventure!"

"Wait, what?!" Sabrina gasped.

"You came in, you might as well help out." Cherry smirked.

"Cherry, you can't do this to me!" Sabrina cried out. "You're not the author!"

"Yes, but I'm still an Author Avatar." Cherry retorted slyly.

"So technically, she _can_ ," Lionel shrugged. "Besides, not like we have anything better to do."

Sabrina sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine..." she then said. "Just a quick question though."

"Of course," Cherry replied. "We're all friends here after all."

"Are you going to include Jeannie or Shantae or is that just a throwaway joke?" Sabrina asked.

"Well, I wouldn't mind using them if there are no objections." Cherry said before looking back at the others.

"That's alright."

"All good."

"Fine by me."

"Don't see why not."

Cherry turned back to Sabrina. "Looks like our verdict is in."

"All right," Sabrina replied. "Let's get this genie party started, I guess."

"Preferably with Barbara Eden, please." Salem smirked.

The story soon began at the adventure team's school as it was a normal day with nothing going on which proved to be a bit boring.

* * *

"I hate Math," Cherry groaned as she sat in her desk in her class, crossing her arms. "I'd do anything to get out of this class for a while."

Right behind her, the other students who weren't her friends began to act unruly and very childishly immature which gave the teacher a headache while trying to explain the newest unit for class.

"Someone get me outta here!" Cherry begged in her desk.

Fortunately, by that point the bell rang, dismissing the students from class for the day.

"Let's give a big hand for narrative plot convenience, everybody." Lionel muttered.

Cherry walked outside of the Math classroom with dark circles under her eyes and her hair seemed to be messed up.

"Whoa!" Lionel gasped before he soon treated her to a makeover to look like her old self. "Feel better?" he then smiled hopefully.

"Meh," Cherry shrugged before walking down the hallway with him. "I guess at least there's no homework."

"May as well take the little victories, I guess," Lionel shrugged. "I figure we can head home now, or am I missing something?"

"I don't think so." Cherry shrugged.

* * *

And so, they left the school as Cherry took a deep breath and shook her body a bit, popping her bones as they went off. Cherry soon collapsed into her armchair at home as she had the TV on, though she didn't seem to be paying too much attention to what she was watching as she was just glad to be out of school away from the psychotic students.

"Atticus, Mo, and Sabrina are coming by in a minute." Lionel told her as he checked her phone.

"Cool." Cherry shrugged.

Lionel cracked his neck as he laid down on the couch. Cherry heaved a very heavy yawn as she stared at the TV blankly. Cleo soon jumped in Cherry's lap and swatted at her hair to get her attention.

"Ugh! Stop it, Cleo!" Cherry complained.

"You're boring now," Cleo pouted. "What happened to you?"

"School happened," Cherry rolled her eyes. "It's insane. It's not like my life can get any crazier."

"Cherry! We have a magical adventure coming up!" Atticus cried out urgently as he opened the front door instantly while looking like he was in a panic.

"Finally!" Lionel groaned. "It's SO GODDAMN BORING TODAY, I needed some action!"

"Are we leaving right now?" Cherry asked.

"Special meeting at the Spellman house," Mo replied. "So we'll probably have to see you-know-who."

Cherry groaned and rolled her eyes. "All right," she then said out of defeat. "Beats sitting around here doing nothing."

Atticus and Mo then waited for Cherry and Lionel to get up, though Cherry seemed to be stuck.

"Oh, yeah, one of you has to move me." Cherry then told them.

Lionel shrugged as he walked over and pulled Cherry onto his back. "Up we go," he yawned. "C'mon then."

"Whup!" Cherry yelped a bit.

"Be lucky I didn't throw ya." Lionel said as he followed Atticus and Mo over to the Spellman house.

* * *

When they came in through the front door, there appeared to be a food fight going on between Hilda and Zelda while Sabrina just stood there with Salem.

"What brought this on?" Sabrina groaned as she lugged her backpack.

"I think it was something about what to have for dinner tonight," Salem narrowed his golden eyes. "I try not to get involved if no one asks for my opinion."

"Have you suggested 'both'?" asked Lionel. "Either that, or we can all sneak out while they take the time to chill out."

"Come on, Salem, let's go for a walk." Sabrina told the cursed warlock.

Salem soon walked out with Sabrina as they ended up on the front porch of the Spellman house.

"Hi!" Thor smiled as he was in front of them once they came out.

The group suddenly yelped out before Cherry kicked Thor in the stomach as he startled her.

"Heh, nice kick," Thor chuckled like the Pillsbury Doughboy. "Batman must be so proud of you."

"...Wild guess, your family is busy too?" asked Mo.

"Yep!" Thor nodded.

"You're gonna take us somewhere, aren't you?" Cherry asked.

"Uh-huh!" Thor grinned a bit.

Cherry sweat-dropped. "...Not that there's anything wrong with that..." she then said nervously.

Hilda and Zelda still had their little fight before soon stopping as the linen closet's door rang which meant that they had a visitor for the Supernatural Realm.

"I wonder who that could be?" Zelda wondered before using magic to clean up the house. "We can't let them see us live like slobs though."

"I'll get it," Hilda replied, as she went to the door and opened it. "Oh, you must be our guest!"

"So I do have the right closet... Very good..." A skinny blonde woman said as she stepped inside with a large round man.

"You remember your promise, right?" The large man asked.

"Of course, of course," Hilda said before looking around. "I could've sworn our niece Sabrina was here just a minute ago."

"We better call her over," Zelda replied. "As well as her friends."

* * *

The group sat outside on the porch with Thor as they tuned out the food fight, but unknown to them, it was over.

"I entered a radio contest to visit Los Angeles," Salem smirked at the group. "Maybe you'd like to come with me if you play your cards right."

"Sure," Lionel yawned. "Sure beats hanging around this place. Nothing interesting ever happens here...when we want it to, that is."

Zelda peeked her head out the door.

"Hey, Zelda." The group greeted.

"Erm... Kids, I hate to interrupt you if you're busy, but Hilda and I were just reminded that we agreed to host a new transfer student," Zelda said. "Maybe you could go on an adventure with her."

The others glanced at each other before shrugging.

"I guess it's safe to go back inside now." Thor smiled innocently.

"Looks like the food fight is finito." Lionel shrugged.

The group soon came inside as Hilda and Zelda stood beside Sabrina's sides with warm smiles.

"Sabrina, these are a couple of old friends of ours." Hilda began.

"Eden and Babu," Zelda introduced as the couple then waved before a redheaded girl came out who was around the same age as the group. "And this is their daughter: Jeannie."

"Um, hello, Jeannie." Sabrina greeted.

"Hi," Jeannie replied and waved before looking at the group. "Hello."

"This is our niece, Sabrina, and her friends," Hilda said. "Atticus, Cherry, Lionel, Mo, and Thor."

"And this is Sabrina's familiar, Salem." Zelda then added as the black cat came out to see Jeannie.

Salem batted his head and gave a lusty growl in response.

"Well, he's definitely excited, that's for certain," Patch chuckled. "Didn't expect to have guests, but alright."

"Also, that's Atticus's familiar, Patch." Hilda then said.

"Hello." Patch smiled and waved at the family.

"What's this all about, Aunt Hilda?" Sabrina asked.

"I guess we forgot to tell you, but Zelda and I promised to host a new transfer student from The Other Realm for a little while," Hilda smiled bashfully. "So, you see, obviously, Jeannie is not a mortal."

"Is she another witch?" Cherry guessed.

"Actually, she's a genie." Zelda replied.

"...Well, I guess you live up to your name." Cherry shrugged at the redheaded girl.

"A bit obvious, but okay!" Lionel shrugged. "Now we can hopefully proceed with the plot!"

"Let's hang out!" Thor beamed.

"Uh, okay," Jeannie replied. "Thanks."

Hilda and Zelda smiled at that before they went to talk with Jeannie's parents as the genie girl would be shown around Greendale.

"I still say we should go to San Francisco," Salem smirked. "You kids look like you could use a little excitement today. I might've turned into a cat just a couple or so decades ago, but I feel like I've already lived here for a century."

Everyone murmured in agreement, though Jeannie looked confused.

"What's a San Francisco?" The teenage genie asked, curiously.

The others looked back at her.

"Uh, well, um..." Cherry replied. "It's a city far away from here. It's in California."

"Which is a state." Mo added.

"I have a couple of friends there," Patch said. "Maybe Salem has a point. Maybe a change of scenery will be nice."

"Well, whatever that is, it seems interesting, I guess," Jeannie shrugged. "I could take us there in a flash if you wanted."

"That makes two of us," Lionel replied. "But hey, maybe you can go ahead and give it a shot."

"Are you a genie too?" Jeannie asked.

"Lionel has a bit of an interesting story, but I guess we better make sure we don't have a mission first." Atticus suggested.

Everyone soon looked at Thor since he was Drell's nephew after all.

Thor looked around until it hit him. "Oh! Me... Right..." he then said. "Uh... He did say something about an old friend of his that's been sent away for a very long time ago who he hadn't seen since then," he then said before taking out a note that had the friend's name on it. "Kazaam."

"Kazaam? Sounds like that magic word Billy Batson uses to become Captain Thunder." Lionel stated.

"Don't you mean Captain Marvel?" asked Mo.

"Actually, some lady named Carol Danvers owns the rights to that name," Lionel explained. "We'll probably see her at some point, but I digress."

Atticus and Mo shared a glance.

"Well, let's get out of here before he makes us work!" Cherry begged.

"Hmm..." Thor paused.

Mr. Kraft walked down the other street before glancing over at the group across the street from him.

"All right, let me see if I can do this right..." Jeannie said as she crossed her arms. "Off to San Francisco we go, I guess." she then said before bowing her head which made the group disappear suddenly.

Mr. Kraft looked a bit wide-eyed before removing his glasses and rubbing his eyes before putting his glasses back on to see that the group had vanished somehow. "...I swear, that Sabrina Spellman is a dangerous girl." he said to himself before continued to walk off.

* * *

Soon, the group re-materialized in the city of San Francisco, on a sidewalk.

"So this is San Fran, huh?" asked Lionel. "Not bad. Also, that head-nod thing feels pretty familiar."

"My mother taught me how to do that." Jeannie said.

"Sometimes I have to borrow spells from my aunts and uncle," Sabrina remarked. "That was pretty cool though."

"Oh, uh, thanks," Jeannie smiled bashfully before looking around. "I guess we'll just start a vacation here."

"Yeah, I could use a break from school," Cherry said. "You seem like you could use a break too."

"I suppose," Jeannie replied. "It's difficult being magically empowered."

"Oh, you dunno the half of it." Sabrina replied.

* * *

The group soon walked around a bit to take a look around San Francisco to find somewhere to go and check out as they left Greendale so suddenly.

"Maybe we'll see Charlie, Sasha, and David." Patch said hopefully.

"I'm not too sure about that myself." Cherry replied.

"Somehow I feel like I missed some context here..." Lionel stated.

"The time that Cherry and the others had to help fetch Gabriel's Horn!" Thor told Lionel like a fanboy as he took out Cherry's adventure scrapbook. "There was a cat demon named Red who Charlie, a German Shepherd who had died sacrificing his life to save an orphaned girl named Anne-Marie, met with Patch in Heaven after he died the first time that Cherry and the others first went to Hawaii and met a little girl named Lilo Pelekai and a pet she named Stitch who was actually an alien. Patch got himself killed from protecting Stitch and ended up in Heaven, so then he met Charlie and they had to go down to Earth after Annabelle the Arc Angel told them to with Itchy, a Dauschand who was a good friend of Charlie's and they met a female Irish Setter named Sasha and David was a boy who ran away from home who she looked after." he then said in one breath while turning the pages while panting as he said all of that in one breath somehow.

"Uh, yeah, what he said..." Atticus remarked.

Jeannie looked a bit wide-eyed to hear so much information at once, especially about her new friends she had just met.

"Huh... Cool," Lionel replied. "And apparently TV Tropes said that this was when Atticus started getting on Drell's case about him treating Cherry like monkey dung. Good on ya, buddy. This is why you'll be an awesome brother-in-law. Anyways, thanks for the recap!"

"My pleasure." Thor replied as he put the book away.

"Well, that was a bit informative..." Jeannie said before holding her head. "Whoa..."

"You okay, Jeannie?" Sabrina asked the redheaded girl.

"Fine... I just feel some other sense..." Jeannie replied as she tried to stand up straight. "Like I can sense another magical energy that's a bit stronger than my own."

"Is it in the shape of a warlock?" Mo asked.

"No, it feels like another genie actually." Jeannie explained.

"Fascinating," Lionel replied as he shifted into Sherlock Holmes. "Well, then let's go find them before we lose track of the blighter, by jove!"

"Uh...?" Jeannie blinked.

"You'll get used to that." Atticus reassured.

Jeannie looked around and she began to walk one way where she felt the sense of the other genie.

"Hopefully this other genie's not Desiree." Cherry commented.

"Watch it!" A kid called out as he rode by suddenly on his bike.

"Yet another question for later," Lionel remarked. "YOU watch it!" he called back. Jeez, rude."

"Where did that kid come from?" Atticus wondered.

A group of bullies was soon coming as they seemed to be chasing the kid on his bike.

"I think maybe from there." Cherry said once she saw the bullies.

"Looks like we'd better go stop those kids from beating up that other kid," Atticus declared. "Maybe then we'll be able to find whatever Jeannie was tracking."

And with great swiftness, the group took off.


	2. Chapter 2

The bullies continued to chase after the kid as he tried to ride away from them as they looked bigger and older than he did. The boy soon stopped his bike and seemed to run into an abandoned place that had police tape and signs around it.

"I think that place is about to be demolished." Patch said.

"That kid might get hurt worse in there than around the bullies," Sabrina added. "What do you think, Jeannie?"

"The magical aura I'm getting is in there," Jeannie replied. "It might be risky, but I think the other genie might be in there."

"Very well, then," Lionel declared. "I think we could teleport in, find wherever this genie is hidden, and retrieve them before the place comes crashing down."

"All right," Jeannie said. "Let's get to it."

* * *

The others nodded as they soon teleported in as the boy ran off of his bike to hide inside the building to get away from his menacing bullies. The group made it to the lower floor of the building and began to look around as they seemed to be the only ones there so far.

"I don't see another genie." Sabrina said.

"They're probably hiding." Mo guessed.

"Jeannie, if we're getting closer and you sense a stronger signal, then say 'hot'," explained Lionel. "If we're getting further away from the signal, then say 'cold'. Little game I found out about. Think you can do that for us?"

"Well, I'll do my best." Jeannie replied.

"Attagirl." Lionel nodded.

The group soon wandered around for a bit.

"Cold... Cold... Cold..." Jeannie began before she suddenly changed. "Wait. Hot! Very hot!"

"We must be close." Atticus said.

"No! Really?!" Cherry replied a bit sarcastically as Atticus looked sheepish.

Jeannie began to lead the way as she sensed a "hot energy" before they all looked up as the ceiling seemed to be breaking.

"Cherry, you might wanna move." Sabrina advised.

Cherry stepped out of the way as the ceiling broke more and more and soon, the boy from earlier was seen falling through it.

Lionel fired a bolt of energy that convalesced into a pile of pillows, and the boy ended up landing right on top of it. "There we go," he sighed, wiping his head. "And now, the search continues!"

"What the...?" The boy muttered.

The bullies were heard, but they weren't seen or shown coming near him as they didn't know where he was yet.

"Somewhere around here..." Jeannie said as she walked out a bit as she could nearly feel the sense growing stronger and stronger.

The boy then accidentally kicked a boombox that was on the floor, but this made some music started playing and he panicked as he tried to fiddle with it to turn it off.

"Oh, guys, it feels really strong now." Jeannie then said as the bullies soon heard the music and began to follow the sound.

"The boombox...?" Lionel asked. "Well, I suppose the typical 'dinky little lamp' is kinda outdated. We better shut that music off, or hope it starts playing fight songs; lord knows it'll definitely fit what's about to happen."

Jeannie soon touched the boombox with her left hand while she held her head in her right hand.

"Jeannie?" Cherry asked.

"I think this is it." Jeannie said.

The boombox seemed to glow a bit as it played the music before one bully grabbed the innocent boy suddenly.

"You little turd!" The bully glared as he looked ready to punch down the kid. "You think you got skills?"

"Can we just pretend this never happened?" The boy asked nervously.

"Hey, leave that kid alone!" Atticus glared.

The bullies chuckled as they turned to face the group.

"Oh, we got some heroes here!" The lead bully snickered. "Well, Captain Rescue-boy, what'cha gonna do if we _don't_ , eh?"

Lionel shrugged. "Hey, man; it's _your_ hospital bill."

Atticus cracked his knuckles to teach the bullies a lesson. Jeannie held her head as the magical sense kept getting stronger and stronger.

"Don't make me angry," Thor narrowed his eyes. "You won't like me when I'm angry."

The ground seemed to rumble as Thor's eyes turned pure white as his hands began to glow before he seemed to levitate and he channeled some dark energy. The building began to shake as the bullies noticed the tremors.

"Maybe don't do that?" Lionel asked. "This place is pretty rickety, after all."

Thor seemed to not listen as he shot magic towards the bullies.

"Thor! Can you hear me?!" Lionel called.

Thor just laughed as he unleashed his magic which startled the bullies, but it got worse as another kind of magic was on its way out. A very tall man let out a yell as he appeared before Thor seemed to stop doing what he was doing and he soon fell flat in the middle of the floor before shaking his head as his grayish eyes came back into his eyes.

"Whoa." Atticus said as he looked at both Thor and the mysterious tall man.

"Who... Dare to wake me? Ain't gonna make this a mystery," The tall man glared once he arrived in the scene. "Don't wanna do time on your wishes three."

"You trying to send us to an early grave?!" Lionel snapped at Thor. "I toldja to knock it off, or else this whole stupid building was gonna come down on our heads!"

"What happened?" Thor asked.

"Oh, like you don't know!" Lionel huffed.

One bully soon grabbed a baseball bat only for the tall man to deflect it instinctively.

"Watch it, boy!" The tall man glared, sending the boy right to the floor with a sharp glare. "You don't want to dis me! Or I'll dish out my misery." he then threatened.

"Atticus, who is that?" Cherry asked Atticus.

"What makes you think I know?" Atticus replied.

"I dunno, he's a big and tall guy," Cherry shrugged. "It seems like all the people in the world of Dragon Ball Z are big, tall, and scary."

"What about Krillin? He's like, what, 4-foot-5?" suggested Patch.

"Also, pretty sure Vegeta's shorter than Goku..." Mo stated.

Cherry sweat-dropped with a low whine.

"It's him..." Jeannie whispered to herself.

"Now, who's that sorry wannabe that disturbed my Z's?" The tall man demanded firmly.

The bullies were soon scared by the large man and tried to run away like a bunch of cowards.

"If you want to be number one, I'm sorry, boy, that's been done!" The tall man told the boy on the floor. "But if you got the itches for a sack of riches, don't matter how avaricious; I'm the man that could grant your wishes!"

"Well, he's definitely eloquent, that much is certain..." Lionel remarked, as the boy scrambled to his feet and tried to run, but to his surprise, the tall man was right in front of him.

"HEY! DON'T TURN YOUR BUTT ON ME!" The tall man boomed. "I'M THE MAN OF THE AGES, STRAIGHT OUT THE PAGES! HANG ON, I'M CONTAGIOUS, OUTRAGEOUS, SPONTANEOUS! YOU CAN'T CONTAIN THIS! I AM... KAZAAM!"

"And I'm really happy for ya," The kid replied as he made a run for it.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Kazaam. "Make your three wishes, and I'm outta your face; back in my box, and outta this place!"

The kid turned back. "Listen, Mr. Psychopathic Dork in the Basement: I don't think you're ordering _anybody!"_ he yelled.

"Kazaam?" Thor repeated before checking a note from his uncle.

"Do you realize who I am? I'm your genie!" Kazaam glared towards the boy.

"In that case, I wish I was as big as you, but not so stupid." The boy called out as he kept trying to leave.

"That's not a wish!" Kazaam snapped. "That's an insult!"

"Okay, we found the other genie, now let's get out of here." Cherry told Jeannie.

"Yeah, he's a bit scarier than Drell." Sabrina added.

"Also, he apparently has no grasp on the concept of an indoor voice..." Lionel replied.

The boy ran outside, but was surprised to see Kazaam right out there on the front step, holding a bicycle.

"Besides, I don't _do_ those kinds of wishes," The genie replied firmly. "See? Things, stuff; ya gotta want _somethin_ ', kid."

The boy took his bike back. "Listen, you wanna go pull the wool over someone's eyes? Go get a sheep, okay?" he retorted.

The group shared glances with each other as that comeback was a bit awkward.

"All right... Kazaam... Why don't you tell us what you want?" Cherry asked.

"Don't encourage him." The boy said to her.

"Listen, it's only 'cuz this world really, really gives me tension that I'm gonna do something I don't ordinarily do." Kazaam said.

"You're not gonna kill us, are you?" Mo asked.

"No, I'm going to beg," Kazaam replied before getting down on his knees and begged to the boy. "Now, make a wish. Please?"

"Okay. All right, okay," The boy decided to humor the genie. "Give me a car. BlackJaguar-XKE."

"Yes! Yes, yes!" Kazaam beamed. "Jaguar? Black?" he then asked.

"XKE." The boy added.

"Jaguar, black. Better stand back," Kazaam nodded as he pointed his finger, ready to grant the wish. "I am Kazaam!"

Though, nothing seemed to happen.

"...Are you sure he's a genie?" Atticus asked Jeannie.

"He has to be," Jeannie replied. "I could sense him as soon as we came to this city."

"Maybe his powers are on the fritz," Lionel suggested. "Happened to a denizen from my realm once, known as Nosyarg Kcid."

Kazaam looked at the boy. "Jaguar, black, right?" he asked.

"Yup." Lionel nodded.

Kazaam put out both hands again. "I AM KAZAAM!" he declared, straining as much as he could, but nothing happened.

"Okay, well... You just stay here," The boy replied. "I'm gonna go now."

"Want some help?" Jeannie asked Kazaam as the boy rode off.

"No offense, but you're a little lady," Kazaam replied. "What's a little thing like you gonna do?"

"Well, I might be a genie-in-training, but maybe I can help you get your magic back," Jeannie replied. "It'd be great practice for me."

"Yeah, we're more than just a simple group of kids," Atticus added. "I happen to be a Wiccan, my friend Sabrina here's a witch, Lionel's from another dimension, Cherry's something called a dream-bender, Mo has Forces of Nature powers, and Thor's a warlock."

"Hmm... Yeah, I'm sure." Kazaam sounded doubtful at first.

"Doubtful, huh? Well, doubt this!" Jeannie replied before she bobbed her head down and suddenly, a surge of magic came out in Kazaam's fingertips. "Whoa, I did it." she then said in shock with herself.

Kazaam grinned before he screamed as the magic engulfed him and he disappeared in a puff of white smoke.

"Whoa! I didn't mean to do that!" Jeannie gulped.

"He'll probably show up again," Lionel replied.

The boy rode around a corner, only to run into those bullies from earlier. "Uh-oh..." he winced, before rolling a few steps back. "Hey, Kazoo?"

All he saw were wisps of smoke from Kazaam's big exit.

One of the tall kids came over to him with a smirk. "Say nighty-night." he told him, before wheeling his bike back around the corner, with him on it. No points for guessing what happened next.

"All right, time to scare some bullies." Atticus said.

Thor's eyes seemed to widen a bit as he had a bit of a grin on his face.

"...Thor?" Atticus asked.

"Sure... Let's teach these bullies a lesson..." Thor said as his eyes turned pure white again with a bit of a creepy voice mixed with his usual speaking voice. "I'll go talk to 'em."

"You will talk to NOBODY, young man!" Lionel retorted, blocking his path. "Don't think that YOU'RE out of the doghouse just yet!"

Thor snarled a bit at Lionel.

"Thor, what's wrong with you?" Sabrina asked in concern.

Thor's hands began to glow as he seemed to forget about Lionel and looked ready to hit him.

Lionel shifted his feet. "Go ahead and do it. Free shot, right here! C'mon, c'mon! Ya feelin' lucky?" he declared firmly. "Then COME ON! GO AHEAD!"

Thor narrowed his eyes as he charged up a blast of energy and looked ready to strike him.

"What's happening to me?" Thor's voice asked, sounding tiny on the inside.

Thor then growled as he shot a magical blast right at Lionel without even thinking twice. Or maybe even once.

But Lionel didn't even flinch. "...So that's how ya wanna play it, huh?" he asked. "Fine then, Faker. I know that the real Thor wouldn't be stupid enough to provoke me like that. What you've done was both very gutsy... And VERY idiotic."

Thor just growled at Lionel. "You're very perceptive..." he then said. "See if you can save your friend now."

"Thor, this isn't like you." Cherry said.

"Stay out of this, girly!" Thor said, shoving her down on the ground. "You'll live longer."

"Aw, HECK naw!" Cherry glared as she fell. "There is no way you are Thor!"

"I'll be fine, I just came for her," Thor replied darkly as he pointed at Jeannie. "Then I'll go after that oaf Kazaam and then Shantae will pay for trying to stop me. Not that she'll ever know where she is right now, she doesn't live in this reality."

"Then show your true form, Faker!" Lionel declared. "Unless you're so spineless that you choose to steal someone else's body, instead of using your own!"

"I'm surprised you were willing to figure it out," Thor smirked. "I figured taking control of the person you'd least suspect would be enough to frighten you off my trail."

"Yeah, well, if I know one thing about my cousin, it's that he wouldn't hurt anybody unless they deserved it," Sabrina glared. "What do you want?"

"That's a need to know basis; as in you don't need to know and I'm not telling you anything... I'll be back!" Thor replied before shaking his head as he seemed to be back to normal. "Something must be wrong with my brain!" he said with a concerned frown.

"It's not you, Thor, but someone's taking over you for whatever reason." Atticus comforted.

"Whoever that was, we'll need to make sure they can't do it again." Lionel suggested.

Thor rubbed his head as he felt quite poor.

"Oh, poor Thor," Cherry frowned. "I feel a little bad for you."

"Aw, thanks!" Thor blushed from her concern.

"What do we do now?" Jeannie asked.

"I guess we'll find a place to stay while we're visiting here." Sabrina replied.

"But first, we'll need to make sure whoever that was can't get into any of our heads," Lionel stated. "Each of us wields terrific power. If that villain were able to take control of any of us, then it'd be impossible to stop them."

"I might be protected a bit." Cherry said.

"You think so?" Jeannie asked the perky goth.

"It makes sense in context, but I have a tiger guardian in my head," Cherry replied as she pointed to her forehead. "He protects my imagination and dreams due to my special abilities."

"Yes, but we can't be too careful," Lionel replied. "We need to ensure that all of us are safe from this fiend. Perhaps some sort of mental shield spell."

"I'll look up a share spell in the spellbook that Aunt Delilah loaned me," Atticus said before using magic to bring over a special spellbook that was given to him. "There should be a way for us to combine all of our magic so that each of us is protected from... From... Whoever, whatever, is manipulating Thor."

"I hope so, because Thor scares me when he gets angry and powerful." Cherry said nervously.

Everyone agreed to that statement.

"Not to mention that lunatic almost brought the building down on us!" Lionel exclaimed.

"Yeah, that place was messed up enough as it was." Mo added.

* * *

They soon went to a local diner, though it seemed to be empty right now so they sat together in a private booth to get settled. Atticus then brought out his spellbook and flipped through the pages to find a protection spell for all of them in case the possessive fiend would try to go for them next.

"Find anything yet?" asked Lionel.

"Almost... Just a little... AHA!" Atticus proclaimed, pointing to a corner of the right-side page. "'Even though we're flying blind, we must try to block our minds; to evil thoughts we shall not yield, I hereby cast a mental shield'."

A bright-blue glow shone from the book, then floated out, diverging, and then engulfed the group in its glow. The group blinked and looked all around each other.

"I don't feel any different." Sabrina said.

"Then I guess we better pray that it worked." Atticus replied.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"So now what do we do?" Jeannie asked.

"Probably find a place to stay," Atticus suggested. "That's all we can really do right now. Also maybe we'll see that Kazaam guy again."

"I guess at least we found him," Thor said as he put away his note. "Great work, Jeannie."

"Oh, um, thanks." Jeannie smiled.

"You're welcome!" Thor replied. "Since we're at a diner, we may as well get something to eat."

"It's very rare, but I agree with Thor," Cherry said. "We might as well get something to eat."

"Our treat." Atticus added with a smile at Jeannie.

"I wish I could have friends like you guys back home." Jeannie smiled back, a bit bashfully.

"Well, we'd be glad to keep in touch with ya after this whole situation settles down." Lionel replied.

"That sounds great," Jeannie smiled. "Also maybe you can teach me more about this realm."

"Yeah, I grew up in this realm," Sabrina replied. "No biggie."

"Also I feel like this wasn't the last time we saw that kid and Kazaam..." Cherry said. "I feel like they might pop out again at any moment."

Everyone murmured in agreement as a waiter came over to take their orders.

* * *

A half-hour later, the group finished their impromptu dinner and headed off to find a place to stay for the night.

"So, where are we gonna stay?" Jeannie asked.

"Hopefully not a motel." Cherry said.

"What's wrong with motels?" Jeannie asked. "I thought most mortals stayed there with a free TV, bathroom, and room service."

"Yeah, that's a hotel," Cherry clarified. "Motels are pretty much hotels without all the good stuff and a miserable place to stay for the night until you drive away in your car and never come back because of roaches or scalding hot showers that run out of water after three seconds only to splash you with freezing cold water."

"Oh, it can't be that bad." Jeannie said.

"...Hotel it is," Sabrina said to the teenage genie. "It might be for the best while we have a quick vacation."

"Vacation? Ha!" Cherry replied like she was losing her mind. "In this life, there's no such thing as vacations! That's what the breaks before the next adventure suddenly comes up that no one ever sees are for!"

Lionel gripped her by the shoulders... And kissed her. "Get a grip, Cherry. Because yours is slipping." he said calmly.

"It's just... I've been doing this for so long..." Cherry said.

"And you have friends to help you," Mo smiled. "You'll never be alone."

"Yeah, we got your back!" Thor declared.

"We stuck with you for this long, and we won't leave you in the lurch!" Atticus agreed.

"Feels weird to hear you saying that last part." Cherry remarked.

"What can I say? Lionel's grown on me," Atticus replied. "And I've been there with you from the start."

And so, they found a hotel to stay in and to their surprise, they found out they already had a reservation and were given a deluxe suite with enough room for all of them to stay in.

"This is a fancy motel." Jeannie commented.

"No, Jeannie, this is a hotel," Salem told the genie girl. "And a great one at that!"

"But who reserved this room for us?" Cherry asked as she walked closer inside. "It's like a dream."

"Surprise!" Drell called out as he was shown to be in the rolling chair and turned around with his legs crossed, wearing his casual mortal clothes of a T-Shirt, shorts, sneakers, and a baseball cap.

Cherry sweat-dropped. "...And now it's a nightmare." she then muttered.

"Like the room?" Drell asked them as he came to see them before grabbing Thor into a headlock as his nephew ran over to wrestle him down to the ground. "I knew you'd come here sooner or later."

"Nightmare or not, it's a tolerable one," Lionel shrugged as he poofed into a towel and went to the bathroom. "We'll talk more after I shower."

"We'll all get settled," Cherry said before facing Drell. "We found your friend by the way."

"Ah! Excellent," Drell approved. "I'll be sure to run into him a little later. I think you're all clear for a vacation."

"Okay then," Cherry smirked in approval. "I thought you were gonna just suddenly say 'There's a threat in this city you have to stop, but no pressure'." she then said in a low, hoarse voice with her eyes crossed and tongue dangling out of her mouth to mock the warlock a bit.

Thor chuckled a bit as his face turned red from his uncle's headlock. "She sounds just like you, Uncle!"

"You make me sound like I've got a cold! And I do NOT look like that!" Drell snapped. "I got half a mind to turn you into a centipede for that!"

Cherry just gave a cheeky grin.

Drell grumbled before letting go of Thor and decided to go out the door. "I'm outta here."

The group soon heard the sounds of running water shutting off.

"...Is he gone?" asked Lionel, coming out with two towels wrapped around himself, looking like a white sleeping bag.

"Partially." Everyone replied.

"Too bad," replied Lionel. "We could've let him know about what was going on with Thor earlier. You know, where he got mind-jacked by that evil entity who almost got a building collapsed on us?"

"Give him an hour or so," Atticus said. "He'll probably come back just to give us food and give an excuse for staying a bit longer."

"That was the Head of the Witch's Council?" Jeannie asked. "He didn't seem so big and scary."

"I used to be scared of him," Sabrina admitted. "Then after he married my Aunt Hilda and moved in, he didn't seem so scary."

"I remember how the very idea of him moving in and marrying Hilda scared the snot out of you," Cherry smirked. "You should've seen your face."

"Kinda like yours when Drell came to your house to learn how to live in the Mortal Realm?" Sabrina smirked back.

"Hmph..." Cherry narrowed her eyes in annoyance. "Let's just get settled and comfortable while we still can."

"Well, I can never turn down free food," Lionel shrugged as he changed into his pajamas. "...These keep my feet warm because the sheets feel cold."

"Maybe I could help?" Atticus offered as his fingertips glowed bright blue.

"If you want," Lionel replied. "I still like foot pajamas."

Atticus nodded before he decided to make the room comfortable for everybody, especially cool for Cherry.

"You wear footies?" Thor asked Lionel with a small chuckle.

"Yes?" Lionel replied.

"You look so adorable!" Thor gushed. "Just look atchu~"

"Hey. Quit it." Lionel replied.

"I'm sorry..." Thor said innocently before he went to get himself settled. "Hopefully Uncle comes back soon if he does come back. I'm starving."

"Aren't you _always_ hungry?" Cherry asked playfully.

"Can't help it," Thor smirked as he flexed his right arm. "Amateur football star like me needs plenty of carbs."

"Yeah, I hope some food does come too," Jeannie agreed. "I'm pretty hungry too."

Eventually, everyone sat down to watch a little TV before their room door bust open and Drell soon came back with stacks of pizza boxes to share with all of them.


	3. Chapter 3

"All right, I guess I'll stay here for a little while longer, gang," Drell said as he walked by. "I hope pizza's okay with you guys, but luckily we don't gotta share with the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles."

"So yeah, about the whole thing about that crazy thing that took over Thor's brain." Lionel explained.

"Oh... I getcha..." Drell said as he set the pizza boxes down. "All right, Junior, come to your dear old uncle."

Thor soon did as he was asked and sat on his knees.

Drell soon brought out a tongue depressor. "Say 'aaah'."

"Aaahhh..." Thor stuck his tongue out before looking sick to his stomach as the wooden stick touched his tongue. "Thath tasthes horrible!"

"It's supposed to, it depresses your tongue... Or at least I think that's how that goes..." Drell said before checking Thor's ears with an otoscope. "Let me see..."

"Yodel-Lay-Hee-Hoo!~" Cherry soon called out into Thor's other ear which echoed a bit, reminiscent of Bugs Bunny doing the same to Michael Jordan's ear. 

"Augh! Stop that!" A voice complained from inside Thor's head. "Your voice is pure torture!"

"Hey, it's that creepy voice!" Lionel exclaimed as he jumped over. "I guess that mental shield spell didn't work, but Cherry's yodeling did! Cherry! Keep on making musical noises!"

"Me?" Cherry asked. "I dunno if I could sing at a time like--"

"Would you rather that _I_ sing?" Drell smirked.

"My country 'tis of thee~!" Cherry suddenly panicked while singing with her voice cracking slightly. "La, la, la, la... Liberty!~"

"What is that singing?!" The voice complained. "It sounds like someone's strangling a cat while giving it a bath!"

"This is the song that never ends!~" Cherry then tried. "Uh... It goes on and on--"

"Alright, alright, stop, I give! I GIVE!" The voice cried out. "I'm not getting out of here though! You can't make me, just stop singing!"

"Oh?" Lionel asked. "Then I guess unless you come out, you're just gonna have to learn to like that music! Cherry, strike up the band!"

Cherry cleared her throat. "Some-BODY once told me, the world was gonna roll me; I ain't the sharpest tool in the she-ed...~" she sang loudly. "She was looking kinda dumb, with her finger and her thumb in the shape of an L on her forehead~..."

"Aaaaugh!" The voice cried out as Thor held his hands over his hears.

Thor soon shook his head a bit vigorously like a dog that had been sprayed with a frigid cold water hose.

"Did it work?" Cherry asked Thor.

"My brain is burning!" Thor cried out frantically.

"Now come out before I have her sing the complete soundtrack to _Hamilton_!" Lionel exclaimed. "I swear to God, I'll do it!"

There was a bit of a dramatic music sting. Thor shook his head a bit again before hitting his head a few times before a blue orb seemed to slide out. Drell then brought out a jar and snapped the lid on as it caught the blue orb. The blue orb soon magicked into a humanoid girl who was dressed as a pirate soon popped out, looking steamed and peeved from her capture.

"Alright, whoever you are," Lionel declared. "Start talkin'! Who exactly are you, and what the hell is your deal jankin' my body buddy--... Er, buddy's body?"

Thor blushed from "body buddy".

"Fine, I guess I might as well," The figure rolled her eyes in annoyance. "My name is Risky Boots."

"You must've gotten beaten up as a kid." Cherry commented sardonically.

"Hahaha, very funny," The figure scoffed. "I'm from Sequin Land where I'm known as The Queen of the Seven Seas and I've come here especially for her." she then added with a sharp point towards Jeannie.

"But what do you want with Jeannie?" asked Sabrina.

"Not just her," Risky Boots smirked. "All of the genie magic possible to take down that miserable half-genie hero: Shantae."

"Shantae?" The others asked.

"Half-genie?" Sabrina added as that sounded personal.

"Yes," Risky Boots rolled her eyes. "Her mother was a genie and her father was a mortal. I got lucky in stealing her precious Uncle Mimic's Steam Engine, but I had to be outwitted by that little purple-haired brat. I figure if I take all the genie magic I can, I can finally rise up against that twerpette and then I can become what I've always wanted to be and rule the world with my excellence."

"Jeez..." Lionel remarked.

"All right, I told you everything," Risky Boots crossed her arms in annoyance. "Can I go now?"

"Not just yet," Drell replied. "I bet it was you who made my old friend disappear all that time ago. I think you need to stay here for a while. Also, why were you trying to corrupt my nephew?"

"I've heard stories of this universe," Risky Boots stated. "He's harmless and wouldn't hurt a fly. I thought if I manipulated him, I could get my job done and you'd all be too scared of his behavior change to even try to stop him." she then added with a sharp glare towards Lionel.

"Well, you underestimated us," Lionel replied. "Obviously this un-Thor-like behavior pointed to the fact that something was wrong with him!"

"I might keep her in this jar for a while," Drell smirked. "I'm glad you kids aren't hurt though."

"Meh, it takes a little more than that to keep me down," Cherry replied slyly. "You of all people should know that."

"Yeah, I've been watching you all for a while," Drell said. "Now, let's have some pizza before you get some sleep tonight."

And so everyone had pizza for dinner. They even put some in Risky's jar so she didn't starve (cuz hey, nobody's _that_ heartless)!

"Have some." Thor smiled.

Risky Boots glared before taking some pizza while trying to think of ways to escape.

"So, uh, Drell, do you know Shantae?" Atticus spoke up.

"Yeah, not even I know about her," Jeannie added. "I don't think my parents ever told me and I'm bottle-schooled."

"She's from some other universe," Drell replied as he ate a slice of pizza. "A different Earth of course where Sabrina's a witch princess."

"Witch _princess_?" Sabrina asked. "Really?"

"Yep," Drell said before gulping down and smiling warmly as he enjoyed that slice very much. "I know it's pretty crazy to think about, but the magical world and mortal world in that universe are pretty closely connected, especially since Shantae is a hybrid like you are."

"Wow... That _is_ pretty hectic," Sabrina replied. "I didn't even KNOW the Other Realm had a monarchy!"

"Well, this one sure does," Drell said. "Sometimes when I'm bored, I check out other versions of you guys kinda like the people in Lionel's home dimension do."

"Wait, they _all_ do that?" Atticus asked. "I thought Lionel was the only one."

"It seems to be a hobby of theirs," Drell shrugged. "There's even a Scooby-Mite."

"Wow." Atticus said.

"He's not that great," Lionel replied. "He's basically Scrappy but with MY powers, and a belief that Scooby is the star and everyone else is the sidekick."

"You mean they aren't?" Thor asked while chewing on some cheese-stuffed crust.

"Of _course_ not!" Lionel exclaimed. "They're equal team members! Even though Scooby and Shaggy are the most interesting characters in the franchise."

"Ohh... Okay..." Thor replied. "I don't hang around the Scooby gang as often as the others do."

"You'll get there someday," Atticus reassured. "Like when the WWE had to face up against that Speed Demon."

"Yeah, that was pretty cool," Thor smiled before looking at Lionel. "Also, I'm sorry if Velma was such a sourpuss around Vincent van Ghoul."

"Whatever, it ain't your fault." Lionel replied.

Thor nodded before they ate their pizza.

"So, you saw Kazaam..." Drell said to them. "I better take you to him and see what's up. I feel like there's gonna be something big and magical coming, especially with Risky Boots over here."

Risky Boots glared in annoyance as she ate the pizza she was given.

"He seems interested in some kind... Whatever his name is, we never got it." Atticus replied.

"Hmm... Maybe I could check with my crystal ball if you decide you're gonna see him again." Drell suggested before he opened up one of his bags and reached in for his prized possession and brought it out. "There ya are, ya little scamp."

"Well, that would help immensely," Mo replied. "Also... He has no concept of an indoor voice."

"And people say I can be loud, especially when I warned Sabrina that using her magic to meddle in mortals' lives could make terrible things happen." Drell said.

"Oh, please," Atticus rolled his eyes. "How could helping mortals make terrible things happen?"

"Don't be such a smart aleck," Drell warned. "This is serious and I don't make the rules, I just live by them like I was told to after my mother retired and I became of age to take over the Council for her."

"If you help evil mortals, it makes bad things happen." Lionel replied.

"Yes, but what if you're helping your friends?" Atticus replied.

"Hey, I told you that I don't make the rules," Drell said. "I just live by them. Now eat your pizza before you go back to meeting--" he then paused as he checked his crystal ball for something. "Maxwell Connor."

"So, we're gonna see that kid again?" Sabrina asked.

"Yes," Drell replied. "Because Kazaam appointed him as his master. Boy, I'd love to see Kazaam again!" he then beamed out of excitement. "It's been too long since our Spring Break with The Wolfman... We invited Count Dracula, but ya know, that guy hates the sun..." he then shivered a bit. "Glad I ain't him sometimes."

"Well, alright," Lionel replied. "Guess we'll keep an eye on Risky here, unless you're intending to take her."

"I'll keep an eye on her for ya," Drell reassured. "You just try to enjoy your vacation away from Greendale while you can."

"We will." The group replied.

"Good luck with that," Drell said before he took the jar and stared at Risky Boots a bit. "Good luck getting back to your home as long as I'm around to fiddle around with ya until the kids come back."

"You'll see," Risky retorted. "Nothing stops the Pirate Queen for long! I'll get that genie's magic, one way or another. OHOHOHOHOHOHO~!"

"Yeah, good luck with that." Drell rolled his eyes.

Eventually, the group finished up their pizza as Thor groaned while lying in the middle of the floor and holding his stomach.

"I told you not to eat more than eight slices, Squirt," Drell said as he walked by, stepping over his nephew while he walked off to get ready for some TV. "Now for a little mind-numbing before I get some rest."

Everybody soon got settled and ready for the night as it was pretty late and they would get a fresh start tomorrow morning.

* * *

Soon, everyone was asleep, and the night eventually gave way to another new day. The clock radio began to play a song by Patsy Cline called "I'm Back in Baby's Arms" while the group was still asleep for a bit. Thor seemed to curl up behind Lionel in his sleep and seemed to kiss him in his sleep without seeming to realize it. Lionel purred to himself as he eased into Thor's embrace, enjoying every minute of it. Atticus woke up first and began to do some push-ups before he would continue his morning routine. Cherry slowly took out her phone with a small smirk and got the camera ready as she snapped a picture of Thor and Lionel which made them both wake up suddenly and she quickly hid her phone behind her back with a not-so-innocent whistle.

"Thor... Why did you kiss my ear?" Lionel asked.

"...Why are you holding my hand?" Thor replied.

"Where's your other hand?" Lionel asked.

"Between two pillows." Thor said innocently.

"...Those aren't pillows!" Lionel cried out before they both jumped out of the bed.

Cherry laughed a bit as she fell to the floor beside their bed which woke up Sabrina, Mo, and Jeannie.

Lionel was blood-red from the whole incident. "...How much do you want to never speak of this again?" he asked.

"Enough to move into Las Vegas." Cherry smirked.

"Cherry!" Thor called sharply.

"...Fine, I won't tell anyone outside of this trip," Cherry replied. "But I'm keeping the photo."

Thor peered over her shoulder with a small snort.

"I won't post it!" Cherry said nervously. "I promise!"

"You better not! For _your_ sake!" Lionel warned.

"It is way too early for this." Sabrina complained.

Eventually, the group had a quick breakfast before they would get back on track.

"I just hope Kazaam didn't get too far," Jeannie said to the others. "Or that Max kid for that matter."

"Hopefully they're still in the city," Lionel replied. "Then we can catch up to them."

"Then let's hurry up and eat and go, go, go!" Thor said before he ate very quickly to be finished with breakfast sooner.

"Thor, slow down!" Atticus told him. "You'll get a tummy ache!"

"We can't waste too much time!" Thor replied with his mouth full as he kept eating before groaning after he gulped something down and looked sick. "...I think I swallowed my spoon."

Jeannie soon used her magic to bring the spoon out without hurting Thor as he suddenly had a stomach ache like Atticus predicted.

"And Thor feels a stomach ache in 3, 2--" Atticus began to count.

"Stop that." Cherry scolded.

Thor groaned as he held his stomach before Jeannie then made him feel better from that too.

"That's what happens when you eat so fast!" Lionel exclaimed. "Honestly, these are rookie mistakes you're making! Sometimes I worry about you..."

"I worry about me too." Thor groaned slightly.

Eventually, they were done and began to walk into the city to look for Max or Kazaam. Of course, being in the city, the streets were flooded with other people as they walked along.


	4. Chapter 4

Max was shown to be on the streets too and he soon noticed that he was being followed as Kazaam seemed to track him down.

"So, I guess he _did_ come back after all," Mo noted. "Good catch."

"Very good, I suppose." Cherry added.

Max soon tried to avoid Kazaam, but once a genie was unleashed by whoever released them, it was nearly impossible to avoid a genie who claimed you as their master or mistress.

"This feels a little creepy." Sabrina commented as Kazaam kept trying to follow Max without looking like a creep, but it failed on par with the adventurous team.

Max soon tried to turn away down the other side of the street, only to run into Kazaam anyway as he grinned at the boy.

"Don't you wish you had one of these?" Kazaam asked Max as he held out an ice cream cone in his hand.

"It _does_ feel pretty creepy," Lionel replied. "He _is_ kinda trailing a 10-year-old."

"Are you like really lonely or something?" Max asked Kazaam in annoyance as he stormed off.

"Whoa! Hey, hold your camel. I've been doing this genie stuff for about 5,000 years," Kazaam defended. "It's not all it's cracked up to be."

"I'm sure." Max scoffed.

"But I'll tell you what. Why don't we start off with something small and work our way up to something big?" Kazaam suggested. "But let's just get it done. All right?"

"Why do I get the feeling you'll never go away?" Max huffed as he walked across the street as the genie and the vacationing group followed behind them.

"Because that's how genies work," Lionel replied. "They don't vamoose until they get to finish granting wishes."

"Ugh, you guys too?" Max complained. "You take him!"

"Sorry, Max, but you released him," Jeannie replied. "It's genie law that they don't go away until all your wishes are used up."

"Yeah? What do you know?" Max scoffed before he went to go somewhere away from the big and tall man behind him.

"Wow. You live here?" Kazaam asked as he saw where Max was going.

"Yeah, I built it myself too." Max replied sarcastically as he went to the door.

"Hey, kid! We're closed!" A man glared from inside. "What's the matter with you? Can't you read the sign? Beat it!"

Max then backed up and went to leave.

The man then saw the rest of the group with a glare. "Beat it!"

"Screw off, prick!" Lionel replied, holding up his middle finger. "We don't wanna be here anyway!"

The man made a face and stuck his tongue out.

"Oh, that's mature." Cherry rolled her eyes as Kazaam tried to point his finger at the man.

"You want me to turn him into a dog or a cat or something?" Kazaam asked Max as they left.

"Your wishes are just so spectacular, I don't know if I could bear another one right now." Max shrugged.

"Oh, back there? Your first wish?" Kazaam replied. "That kind of thing could happen to any genie. I was just a little bit rusty."

Max was still in doubt as he seemed to be the kind of kid to not believe in magic right away. "You know, I bet they really miss you and the nice building with the padded walls." he then said to the big and tall man behind him.

"Looks like it's my time to shine." Patch whispered to himself as he was about to do what he did best in showing people that magic existed.

"No way!" Lionel exclaimed. "If he doesn't believe in genies, then a talking dog with magic powers could send him into a toxic shock!"

"It would?" Patch asked.

"Does Patch always do this whenever someone doesn't believe in magic?" Lionel asked Cherry.

"Atticus insists," Cherry replied. "Apparently it's enough to make them believe after they say there's no such thing as magic. I always think it's a bit overwhelming if you ask me."

"Well, of _course_ , it would!" Lionel exclaimed. "Think about it: you spend most of your life maintaining staunch beliefs, but then something comes along and disproves those beliefs! You wouldn't be able to mentally handle it too well, and your resolve would crumble like a cookie as you descend into madness!"

"How else would we make them believe?" Atticus shrugged.

"Take it one step at a time rather than foisting on them like you've done in the past," Cherry said. "Let's just move on."

Atticus then shrugged and they soon went back to following Kazaam and Max.

"What's with that kid?" Kazaam frowned.

"Sorry, sir, but he's just one of those kids who stopped believing in magic a very long time ago," Sabrina replied. "Don't worry though, we all believe of course."

"Besides, if _you_ want to explain why her son's in the mental hospital, then, by all means, go ahead with your usual methods!" Lionel remarked.

Atticus stopped to think a bit.

"Feel better?" Jeannie asked Lionel once he let all of that out.

"...A little, yes," Lionel replied. "I'm just a little stressed from this, is all."

"Yeah, I can't blame ya," Cherry said. "This is a pretty crazy vacation so far."

"It just had to become another adventure." Mo added.

"Let's face it, the real vacations are just the ones that happen off-screen," Cherry replied. "If a vacation of ours is shown, it's likely that we still have to work anyway."

"Yeah, 'cuz who wants to read people relaxing and having no conflict or problems going on?" Thor commented.

"Only in one-part segments." Lionel shrugged.

"Exactly," Thor replied before looking around. "Now where did that Max kid run off to?"

Max soon made it into a site where there was a lot of commotion going on before he saw a man passing by with a toolbox. "Oh, excuse me, sir," he then said as he came to the man. "I'd like to speak to Mr. Matteo."

"Who?" Kazaam asked as he was then shown through magic.

"...Your mother." Max groaned as he walked away from the genie.

"Nice manners." Jeannie deadpanned.

"Eh, he'll come around... Hopefully." Lionel shrugged.

Max soon walked off as he was trying to look for someone in specific.

"I wonder who he's looking for?" Atticus commented to himself.

Max soon came to one door that was cracked halfway open and he poked his face into it as several adults were talking and one was on the phone.

* * *

The young boy kept listening in for a good while until the door was thrown open which revealed him to the crowd of adults.

"Who are you?" The man who was on the telephone, but then hung up asked the kid.

"I'm... Max." The boy replied.

"Theo, you call a messenger?" The man asked another man.

"No, I didn't call anybody." The other man replied.

Kazaam and the group soon came to the door to see Max.

"Try downstairs, kid," The man said to Max before he took a look at Kazaam, looking very intrigued in his outfit. "Hey, hey, I like it! I'm serious! This whole, you know, seen-the-street thing. Tell me, you booked in or you just come here to scare the hell out of us?"

"May the fleas of a thousand camels feast happily on your lower regions." Kazaam told the man with an innocent smile as he spoke in his native language.

"Thank you." The man said with a nod before walking down the hallway.

Lionel chuckled. "Fleas of a thousand camels... Good one," he replied. "And no, I didn't read the subtitles."

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me." Cherry smirked.

"So, uh, Max, do you know that guy?" Sabrina asked.

"Yeah, I do." Max said softly.

"Who was he?" Atticus asked.

"That was my father." Max said as he soon walked away, feeling hurt inside as the man didn't seem to know who he was.

"...Damn," Lionel remarked. "That shit's harsh."

"Yeah, whatever." Max sighed in frustration, though he seemed to just be covering up his anger and sadness with his estranged father.

Kazaam even began to feel a little downtrodden for poor young Max.

"Before you go after Max tonight, we have a message for you." Thor said to the genie.

"Yeah?" Kazaam asked. "What's that?"

"An old friend of yours is hoping to reunite with you," Thor smiled. "He sent me in fact."

Kazaam still looked curious.

"Tell him, Sabrina," Thor grinned. "Who is he?"

Sabrina gulped before heaving a sharp sigh. "He's our uncle..." she then said with a forced grin.

"Yeah!" Thor beamed. "He can't wait to see you again!"

"That's nice and all, but I think I should help this kid first." Kazaam said, a bit responsible for once.

"Well, good on ya." Lionel replied.

"At least he's friendly." Jeannie said.

"Sure, ya gotta be when you have my job," Kazaam said to her. "You'll understand someday."

"Yes, but only I have a bottle and not a boombox," Jeannie replied. "I guess my parents are a little old-fashioned."

"I think I know what ya mean," Sabrina remarked. "My aunts told me that broomsticks are old school and some new modern witches try to fly around on vacuum cleaners."

"That makes a bizarre amount of sense, actually." Lionel replied.

"Maybe to you." Sabrina playfully rolled her eyes.

* * *

Max didn't go home, instead, he biked over to where he first met Kazaam which was a bit of a secret hideout of his as he rolled inside and soon came to relax himself, not knowing that the others would find him eventually. Max soon found a place to sit and flicked on the lights with a remote before he heard a clatter and pushed the button which made all of the lights come on as Kazaam and the group were then shown to be in there with him through magic.

"Hey-dee, hi-dee-ho," Kazaam greeted once he saw Max looking at him. "Was that guy really your father?" he then asked. "Acted like he didn't even know you."

"Look, he hasn't seen me in a long time," Max defended. "I was 2, okay?"

"Where did he go?" Mo asked softly.

"Away." Max said with a sigh.

"That's a long time away," Kazaam replied. "I mean, it's not two or 3,000 years, but that's a long time."

"Well, he's back now, all right?" Max shrugged as he stared off into the distance. "And things are gonna be different."

"If you say so, buddy." Lionel shrugged.

"How come you didn't tell him who you were?" Kazaam soon asked Max.

"What do you care?" Max complained.

"Who says I did?" Kazaam retorted.

"Why don't you just leave me alone?" Max then groaned in frustration.

"Is that a wish?" Kazaam asked hopefully.

"Is that all you care about?" Max huffed to that question.

"He's a genie," Jeannie told Max. "It's kinda what we--... I mean they do."

"It's their livelihood." Atticus replied.

"Look, you little fart, you called me into this mess of a world." Kazaam glared at Max who didn't do what was asked of him.

"I didn't call anybody." Max snorted.

"You popped the box, so make a wish!" Kazaam demanded as Max decided to bike away from the genie. "Wish for a castle, a fancy chariot! I don't care what you do. I gotta obey the rules. I can't show my magic to anybody but you and I can't get back into my box until you make your three wishes. Now, deal with it!"

"Should we show him that magic is real now?" Atticus asked, a bit obnoxiously, or at least that's how it sounded to Cherry.

"Fine," Lionel rolled his eyes. "Let's give baby what he wants."

"Deal with this!" Max told Kazaam as he biked by.

Patch soon began to follow after Max before Kazaam decided to chase Max on his own bike.

"You're gonna give the poor kid a heart attack!" Cherry told Patch.

"Well, he has to learn that magic is real," Atticus defended. "If talking animals doesn't help show it, I don't know what will."

"What is with you and talking animals?!" Cherry complained.

"Don't argue." Jeannie said nervously.

"Maybe EXPLAINING IT TO HIM and building up to the talking animal stuff!" Lionel shouted. "It's a wonder that anyone else who you've shown hasn't wound up in a straitjacket, gibbering like a loony!"

Jeannie backed away a bit as the fighting started to get to her.

"Jeannie! Are you okay?" Sabrina asked in concern.

"S-Sorry..." Jeannie said softly. "I don't like fighting."

Sabrina soon gave her new friend a hug to relax her.

Atticus saw that and soon thought about what the others said. "Maybe I'll try that next time," he then said. "I'm sorry."

"You should be!" Cherry replied as Patch decided not to talk right then. "You ever think about reality ensuing? Well, this isn't some cartoon like _Friendship is Magic_! This is real life!"

"Well, as real as things can get with reality warpers and genies being involved," Lionel replied. "But I digress. Her point still stands."

"It's okay, Jeannie, it's okay." Sabrina soothed her new friend.

Jeannie soon began to calm down once the fighting had stopped.

"Remember me?" Kazaam asked Max once they caught up with each other. "Make your three wishes."

"I wish you'd go away!" Max complained. "Leave me alone!"

"That should do it," Patch said. "At least I hope so."

"Maybe." Salem shrugged.

Max yelped in shock as he fell back. "Holy crap! Talking dog and cat!" he exclaimed. "...I been spending too much time around you guys; I'm stressing out and hearing things..."

"Great, you broke him." Cherry deadpanned.

"I just wanted to demonstrate Atticus's impulsive nature of showing talking animals to those who wouldn't be emotionally ready," Salem said to her. "Ya see what happens, Wiccan Boy?"

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense." Atticus said bashfully.

"Whoa, whoa, Max, ease up," Lionel told the kid, helping to his feet. "Talkin' cat and dog? Whaddya mean?"

"That cat... And that dog... They were speaking... In English!" Max managed to say.

"Whaddya mean?" Sabrina asked. "They're perfectly normal animals."

Salem just mewed a little, and Patch barked a couple of times.

Max's breathing slowed down. "...Oh... I must've imagined it..." he replied, wiping his head.

"Yeah, imagined!" Lionel told him as Kazaam made the bike he was on, fly into the air.

"K-Kazaam!" Max did a double-take in utter surprise.

"I'm back!" The genie declared. "Take a break, kid; you're gonna need it for this!"

Max rubbed his eyes in surprise.

"Don't get all hysterical," Kazaam said. "Say thank-you for your miracle!"

"...You _are_ a genie!" Max exclaimed.

"Whassamatter, your tongue is broken?" asked Kazaam. "Time like this, you should be stokin'! You know the rules, now comply! Kazaam: he got unlimited supply!"

Cherry sweat-dropped a bit from the rhyming as it sounded like dull Dr. Seuss lines rather than freestyle rapping. Suddenly, Kazaam flew into a void and seemed to disappear right before their eyes as lightning flashed a couple of times as the genie seemed to be gone.

"You'll give me anything?" Max while still amazed from Kazaam's magic.

Suddenly, the genie was back and had on different clothes with his pumped out bicycle made through magic and awesomeness. "Come on, boy, you're not gonna die," he then told the young boy. "Open your eyes. Don't ask why. Just give it a try."

"Then... I wish I had junk food, from here to the sky!" Max soon wished out of excitement.

"Why not? Higher-than-high!" Kazaam declared as he hopped off the bike. "You got junk food, from here to the SKY! I am... **KAZAAAAM!** "

The group waited, but nothing was happening.

"Performance anxiety?" asked Lionel, before something small and round fell and hit the floor. Upon closer inspection, it was shown to be a cheeseburger.

Max scoffed. "That's it? A Happy Meal?" he asked.

Kazaam winced before a burrito fell down. Then, another burger... And another. And then came the french fries.

"Oh, I get it," Lionel remarked. "It's like that _Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs_ movie! Clever..."

"Hopefully not like the TV Show that came after it." Cherry replied as she brought out an umbrella with a random dinner plate.

"We don't talk about that." Atticus and Lionel remarked.

"Darla has a copy of the book though." Mo said.

"Yes, she does." Atticus nodded.

Clouds were beginning to swirl overhead, and junk food was raining out of them like droplets of water. A lightning bolt struck a car as Max yelped and ducked slightly as the food rained down and soon, jelly beans were included in the junk food storm as well as candy bars. Salem began to drool as he wished he could eat those foods, but his cat body wouldn't let him. At least that's what Hilda and Zelda told him.

"This is getting kinda dangerous!" Jeannie cried out before gasping. "Look out, guys!"

The group soon ran one way as a giant stack of pancakes came crashing down. Finally, as the candy bars started falling, the storm began to let up... Until at last, it was done, and there was plenty of junk food scattered all throughout the city.

"So... No hot chocolate?" asked Max.

"Not unless you like hearing folks scream in pain; that stuff scalds when it comes down as rain," Kazaam replied. "Two more, and you'll make a night you'll never forget."

"Wait a second..." said Max. "You mean that was a wish?"

Kazaam winked. "Like the main man did with the loaves and the fish."

"Uh... Yeah..." Cherry said bashfully.

"No, no, no. And stop rhyming!" Max complained to Kazaam before sighing. "I wish--... I just wish my mom and dad would fall back in love."

"Love? Kid, I told you, Kazaam don't do ethereal." Kazaam told the boy.

"'Ethereal'?" The others asked from that word.

"Yeah. Love, hope, talking to God, raising the dead," Kazaam listed what wishes he couldn't make come true. "Ethereal, but I am Mr. Material, and my stuff ain't too shabby. Three-story mansion, a sack of gold, a whole land of milk and honey, if that's still in."

"Sounds a bit like Genie from when we met Aladdin." Atticus said to Cherry.

"Oh, you must mean my old friend: Hanna Diyab." Kazaam said to them.

"...You know Aladdin's genie?" Mo asked.

"Oh, don't you know, girl?" Kazaam replied. "All genies know each other, you could say that he's a bit like a brother from another mother."

Cherry cringed slightly from Kazaam's rhyming.

"How long do I have to come up with the wishes?" Max soon asked.

"Now would be highly advisable," Kazaam said as he tried to be patient. "Come on, let's go."

"But I can wait, can't I?" Max asked as Kazaam didn't like having to wait to grant more wishes, but he tried to stay patient. "So... Until I make those last two wishes... I own you, don't I?"

Kazaam hesitated, but answered his question. "...Technically."

"So he can drag this out for as long as he wants..." Lionel realized.

Max smirked as he bit into a Mr. Big bar. "Welcome to my life." he replied. "And here's a tip: lose the pointy shoes."

Kazaam glanced down at his choice in footwear, then back to Max, before silently mimicking him under his breath.

* * *

**_A while later..._ **

"I'm hungry."

"I'm not."

"But it's lunchtime!"

"Not according to MY watch."

The genie was now dressed in what could pass for modern-day clothing as he had to walk behind Max as the others followed him through the streets.

"At least your clothes are actually stylish." Sabrina said to Jeannie.

Jeannie smiled at that, glad that she dressed like a regular teenage girl like Sabrina did.

"Hey, my Fossil watch!" Max complained as his watch suddenly fell on the sidewalk. "How did that happen?"

Kazaam hid a small smirk as he did something magical and made something appear in Max's pocket.

Max picked up his watch, checking to see if it was broken or not, then put it away before he felt something sticky and gross in his pocket before he saw something inside of it, looking disgusted. "Huh? What? Ew!" he then glared at Kazaam. "Look, Godzilla, I wish you'd just--"

"Wish I'd just what?" Kazaam glared back, getting in the boy's face. "Is that a wish?"

"Let me make this perfectly clear," Max sneered. "Next time you do that, I'm donating your brain to science, okay?"

"Look, kid, all you gotta do is make your last two wishes and Kazaam will be out of your hair." Atticus advised.

"No, you look, Kazaam is mine, and another thing: he's gonna do whatever I want," Max retorted. "And then, only then, will I make my wish. Do you understand?" he then asked, both Atticus and Kazaam, sounding a bit cocky and selfish.

"I understand that you make me never want to have children." Cherry retorted.

"And I understand that as long as we raise 'em right, they'll turn out right." Lionel added.

Max rolled his eyes, and was about to leave, before he tripped over his shoelaces...which had been tied together.

"Gee, who coulda done that?" asked Kazaam casually.

"Alright... That's it, let's go!" Max declared, getting to his feet and swinging his fists at Kazaam, who easily held him back with one hand.

"Your whole way of thinking really gives me tension, kid," Kazaam remarked.

"The name's not 'kid', it's Max." retorted the boy as he took off.

"Real nice, kid," Lionel muttered. "His mom must not've given him enough spankings."

"I take back what I said about Darla's bratty behavior." Cherry said to Atticus.

"Eh, that's not her fault," Atticus replied. "She was just raised in the hustle and bustle of being a child star with no discipline."

"Guess the Oompa Loompas made a point to me with a child who's a brat, spoiled like a Siamese cat, and the mother and the father are to blame." Cherry then noticed.

The others nodded in agreement at that. Kazaam soon picked up his very loose pants as he and went across the street after Max, as did the rest of the group.

"This whole 'I-gotta-get-the-guts-to-talk-to-Dad' isn't gonna take years, is it?" The genie soon asked the boy as he looked a little faint.

"Bite me." Max glared.

"May I?" Cherry smirked as her fangs became visible.

Lionel held out his left arm. "Make it quick, comprende?" he asked.

Cherry shrugged and bit into Lionel's arm, causing him to stifle a moan.

"Seriously though, I'm hungry," Kazaam replied. "Feels like I'm shrinkin'..."

"Stay here, try not to hurt yourself," Max told him as he ran off.

Kazaam soon nodded his head as he heard a beat that interested him before looking over to see someone with his own music, bobbing his head to the beat.

"Oh, this should be interesting." Salem commented.

"Now this puts the boom in box!" Kazaam grinned.

"B.J.!" A man's voice called out to the man behind the music. "Hey, B.J.! Line two!"

"All right." B.J. replied before turning off the music and walked off.

Kazaam looked around and took that time to check out the music, looking very eager to get started. He then went to turn on the music before the loud noise startled him at first before he soon danced to the beat as he seemed to love it so far.

"At least it gives us a break from Max." Lionel declared as he gave the others some noise-muffling headphones.


	5. Chapter 5

"Phew..." Cherry sighed in relief as the sound was a bit too loud for her tastes.

Mo danced a bit to the beat as Kazaam had a great time so far. The music kept going for a while as Kazaam danced before a man was coming up beside him.

"So, can you grant wishes?" Sabrina asked Jeannie.

"Not yet," Jeannie replied. "I'm still getting the hang of my magic, so I won't be able to grant wishes until I'm a little older."

"My aunts told me that too when I found out I was a witch," Sabrina nodded. "They said I'd be fully magically empowered by my 16th birthday and I had to borrow spells from them before I could use my own I would learn in Witch School."

"Hey! That's what my parents said when Uncle came over for my birthday!" Thor laughed.

"More stories of Thor's mysterious past, I've noticed." Cherry remarked.

"We can deal with that later," Lionel replied. "May as well focus on the now."

Thor soon grabbed Lionel suddenly.

"Yaugh!" Lionel yelped.

Thor soon hummed and sang to himself as he brought Lionel into a dance while laughing to himself.

"Hey!" Cherry called out as she moved Lionel out of the way. "You wanna dance like that? Invite Zoe over!"

"Oh, but Lionel and I are such good friends," Thor smiled innocently. "We can dance like no one's watchin'."

"Hey! Whoa! I never agreed to this!" Lionel yelped. "Cut that out!"

"Okay, I'll back off..." Thor said bashfully as he backed away.

Cherry shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"This isn't a toy store," The man soon said to Kazaam which made the music lower a bit. "Unless..."

Kazaam winced as the man fused out his cigarette in the palm of his hand as that had to hurt somehow.

"You want to play my game." The man then continued to the genie.

"Impressive." Kazaam said as the cigarette didn't seem to hurt the man.

* * *

The group continued to watch as they were curious to see where this would go. Kazaam soon came to talk to the man.

"Hey, where'd Max go?" Patch wondered before he decided to go off and check on the boy. As he peeked into a nearby room, he saw the same guy from earlier that day, showing Max around the room and introducing him to his co-workers.

"Look how big you've gotten!" exclaimed Mr. Matteo. "My son!"

Salem soon came to join Patch just in case the Dalmatian would get into trouble.

"I want you to meet everybody," Mr. Matteo smiled at his son. "This is Cindi."

"Hi, Max." A blonde woman smiled warmly.

"And this is Frankie over here," Mr. Matteo said as he showed Max all around as Patch and Salem came inside and hid away somewhere that no one would see them. "And that's Theo over there. And you know who this is. Come over here. And this amazing wonder is Asia Moon. Son of a gun. This is my son."

"Champagne?" A woman offered.

"What, are you, stupid? He's a kid," Mr. Matteo told her, shooing her away. "Get that outta here. Hey, don't we have some pizza comin'? You like pizza, kid? Come over here," he then said, helping his son up to a chair. "I want you to check something out. You like music? Come here. Sit down, sit down."

"Well, I guess at least Max's father is paying attention to him." Patch commented as he and the black cat hid away.

"And I thought _I_ was a bad father." Salem remarked.

"You have kids, Salem?" Patch asked in surprise.

"Yeah, I have a daughter I haven't spoken to in a while," Salem replied. "Her name's Annabelle."

"I guess that's a pretty interesting fact to know about you," replied Patch. "I suspected you were once married, but I didn't know you were a dad."

"It's a long story." Salem nodded.

Max smiled as he seemed to like the music, but was just excited to be spending time with his father at all.

"Is this place smokin' or what?" Mr. Matteo asked Max. "How old are you?"

"12." Max replied.

Mr. Matteo gave his son a long look before it soon got awkward as he called out, "Where the hell's the pizza?"

"Three large, two medium pizza!" Kazaam announced as he came into the room with pizza boxes in his arms, wearing a striped shirt. "'Zaam's here to bust the tedium."

Kazaam winked at Max, who gave him a look as the others made their way into the room. Kazaam winced and then began to set out the pizza... Until he caught an eyeful of the woman on his right.

Mr. Matteo looked to his son. "You know 'im?"

Max just looked on awkwardly.

"Aw, great, Kazaam's back." Patch sighed to himself.

* * *

Eventually, some pizza was shared as Patch and Salem came back out to meet the others who came outside. Two kids soon rode by on their bikes and looked over.

"...Clarissa and Sam?" Cherry asked. "What're you guys doing here?"

"It's been a while," Clarissa smiled innocently. "Do you know when we'll get an adventure together?"

"Uh, I guess I'll see; there's too many characters in this story enough as it is" Cherry shrugged before seeing that Atticus looked confused. "Atticus, these are some new young adventure allies from when Lionel and I met Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids: Clarissa Darling and Sam Anders."

Atticus soon looked to and from Clarissa and Sabrina as the two blonde girls looked very similar in appearance.

"There's something about you," said Clarissa. "...But I can't put my finger on it."

"Yeah... Same here." Sabrina replied.

"Hmmm..." Both girls said at once, glancing at each other. "Eh, probably nothing."

Atticus rubbed his eyes a bit.

"Well, it was good to see you again, Clarissa and Sam," Cherry said to the younger kids. "Maybe we could work something out again in a future adventure."

"I look forward to it," Clarissa smirked eagerly. "No matter what that Drell guy says."

"I like that energy," Cherry nodded in approval. "You'll definitely need it whenever you're called away."

"Anything to get away from Ferg Nerd." Clarissa then rolled her eyes about her annoying little brother.

"I think that'd be pretty neat," Lionel replied. "You two take care of yourselves."

Clarissa and Sam nodded before biking away.

"Na, na, na, na, na, na~" A random voice sang as they left.

"...Did anyone else hear that?" Atticus asked as he looked around.

"I dunno, but I hear that it's time to get inside before it gets too dark." Thor suggested as it was almost nightfall.

* * *

The group nodded in agreement and went into the building for the night.

"So... Who wants more pizza?" Drell smirked as he brought out a pizza box.

The group let out a collective groan like they were sick of pizza.

"Can't we have a salad or something?" Cherry asked. "That junk food rain made me wanna go on a diet from junk food."

"So I saw..." Drell kept his smirk before tossing the pizza box away. "We're all out anyway."

"You, sir, are impossible." Lionel remarked as he drank an entire bottle of Pepto-Bismol.

"I've been called worse," Drell said before giving them each some sparkling soda as they looked sick to their stomachs. "Here, take this. It'll help make your stomachs feel better."

"Well, at least it's something." Sabrina replied as she took some.

"You should be back on your feet by sunrise tomorrow," Drell said. "Meanwhile, I think I'll watch a little TV while you rest."

The group each took a sparkling soda and drank it as they went to take showers. Drell soon sat down to watch some TV before his eyes felt heavy and he began to fall asleep. Risky Boots noticed Drell falling asleep and soon tried to push her jar off of the nightstand beside him to break the jar and escape while she still had the chance.

"Whup!" Lionel exclaimed, zapping the jar and levitating it to the ground. "Close one! Those shatter-proof jars may not break, but they sure do make a lotta noise!"

Risky Boots growled.

"It was a valiant effort, but not strong enough," Mo told Risky Boots. "Plus we can't afford to wake up Drell when he falls asleep."

"Oh, trust me, that is never a good idea," Thor spoke up. "That's like waking up a bear during hibernation while wearing a steak dress."

"That sounds like an Adrena Lynn stunt." Cherry commented.

"I never liked that girl's show, she was more annoying than Gem." Sabrina remarked.

Risky Boots just growled as she failed to break her jar to break free.

"Hope you're comfy in there," Lionel remarked. "Because until you go back, you're not coming out."

"I'll find a way out!" Risky Boots glared. "Just you watch!"

The others just mocked her as they got themselves ready for bed after quite a big day during their genie assignment.

* * *

After a few hours passed, Cherry rubbed her eyes as she rolled out of bed with a cough. "I'm thirsty..." she said hoarsely before she went to the bathroom to get a glass of water and sipped the water before going to the window to see the night sky and rubbed her eyes as she saw a certain image in the stars. "K-Kazaam? No way!"

"Hm...?" Mo muttered. "Cherry... Go to bed... He's probably just up there cuz he can't just stroll into Max's place..."

And so, Cherry went back to sleep for the night. Risky pretty much gave up on any escape attempts for the rest of the night, as she wasn't going anywhere for a good while.

* * *

The night for Max, on the other hand, was a pretty big one, especially when Kazaam started to show off his rap skills with a party going on, but I'm not getting into all of that right now. Clarissa and Sam seemed to be at the party though.

"Let's green egg and ham it?" Sam deadpanned.

"Wow, and I thought my dad was bad at staying hip and fresh with the kids." Clarissa rolled her eyes.

"Should we tell Cherry and Lionel?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, when we see them again," Clarissa replied. "I'm sure they would approve."

The both of them chuckled at the thought of that and continued to watch as the party played on. Max was soon seen wandering out.

Clarissa and Sam looked curious and began to follow him.

"You took this job, no questions asked!" Mr. Matteo glared at a partner of his who he was yelling at and threatening.

"No, I was hired to record a live performance, not bootleg a legit album!" The other man replied. "I quit!"

"Get over here!" Mr. Matteo glared as he grabbed the other man by brute force. "The last one of these tapes was worth a million dollars to Malik."

"'Cuz piracy's a felony, Nick," The other man glared back. "I don't want to be involved. Oh, r--"

"What are you doing here? Get outta here!" Mr. Matteo glared once he saw Max before he kept doing what he was doing. "Let me paint a picture for you, Ed."

"Fine. Go ahead." The other man named Ed replied.

"You are involved!"

"No, I'm not involved."

"I said get out of here!" Mr. Matteo then said once he saw his son.

"I quit, Nick!" Ed snapped.

"Dad--" Max spoke up, but was just tuned out a bit.

"It's not my problem anymore!" Mr. Matteo firmly told Ed. "I got 50,000 blanks coming in our little loading dock! You better have that tape ready by 3:00!"

"Dad!" Max cried out.

Clarissa and Sam both began to look horrified about what they were seeing.

"Come on, let's go," Clarissa told Max. "You don't know me yet, but you can call me a friend."

Max said nothing; he simply followed behind Clarissa and Sam as they exited the scene.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked Max.

"Dad said it was gonna be him and me..." Max said softly. "I don't understand."

"Sorry, kid," Clarissa frowned. "I wish we could help you out there."

* * *

The three young kids soon left and began to walk down the sidewalk, only to run into a familiar gang of bullies.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" One boy asked as soon as he saw Max. "I didn't know Spinderella opened the show with a dwarf-tossing."

"Where'd you find this, trash dumpster?" Another boy added, seeing that Max had a pass around his neck.

"No, I was in there, all right?" Max glared.

"Yeah, I suppose you got a key to the studio." One of the boys smirked.

"Look, I was all over. I was in the V.I.P. section," Max huffed. "I can go wherever I want. I got pull."

"Oh, he's got pull now. Pull this," One boy scoffed before looking at Sam and Clarissa. "I guess this is your bodyguard and girlfriend, huh?"

"Hey, back off, wouldja?" Clarissa remarked.

"Yeah, maybe grow a chest first, tater tot," retorted the boy. "And THEN, maybe I might consider listenin' to ya."

Clarissa growled a bit.

"Leave her alone!" Sam glared.

"Or what, Dillweed?" The boy smirked.

"I'm tellin' the truth. They're doin' a live-recording worth a million bucks," Max told the bullies to make them shut up. "They're taping it right now. If I wanted to, I could go straight back in there straight to the recording booth and put the tape in your hands."

The bullies looked curious while Clarissa and Sam looked scared.

"Hey... You mean that, homie?" One boy spoke up.

"Yeah..." Max nodded. "Yeah, I do."

"Max, don't." Clarissa frowned softly.

The boys all shot glances at each other.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kazaam was signing autographs for a frenzied crowd that had gathered around him outside.

"Something new on the plate?" A mustached man smirked as he pulled some curly hair out of a woman's face.

"Him? He's tall, Malik," The woman said to him. "Don't mistake that for interesting."

"I was raised to find everything interesting," Malik smirked. "He's got a secret bigger than he is. Know a person's secret, you own them. Bring me his."

The woman soon left the car and came to see the genie as he signed autographs for his new adoring fans. "Kazaam! Hey, Kazaam!" she then called out with an innocent smile. "Malik would like you to join us tonight."

"The thing is... I'm looking for Max." Kazaam said to her.

"He's with Nick," The woman replied as she led him away to Malik's car. "And I think we'll just be in the way."

The car soon rode away with them while Clarissa and Sam felt concerned about Max's behavior.

"Something tells me that we're about to be dealing with double the trouble." Sam stated.

"And something tells me you're right." Clarissa nodded.

"What should we do?" Sam asked Clarissa.

"I'd hate to get involved in a crazy mess like this, but maybe we should call it a night," Clarissa replied. "Unless Max is in a lot of trouble."

"I'm pretty sure he is trouble," Sam remarked. "Especially with the way he acted around those bullies."

"Still, we have to do _something_ ," Clarissa replied. "What kind of friends would we be if we just let something happen? Cherry and Lionel wouldn't just leave someone in the lurch, and neither should we."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Sam frowned. "We can't do much, but it's better than doing nothing, right?"

"Exactly!" Clarissa replied. "We'll find a way through this like we do everything else. Have I ever been wrong?" she then rhetorically asked her best friend.

"Well--" Sam began.

"I'm going to just tell you to not finish that." Clarissa replied, pulling her best friend behind her.

Sam playfully rolled his eyes as they walked along after Max. Max began to lead his "new friends" into his father's private property so he could show them what he told them about, even though it was a bit wrong of him to think of them as his friends and what he was doing was just wrong in general. And so, Clarissa and Sam kept a steady pace behind Max and his fair-weather friends.

* * *

A worker began to close the door and the door was slowly shutting closed for the night. However, one kid rushed over and took down the worker to make it inside before the door would shut and lock up for the night. The other bullies soon began to make it rough on the worker as Max sat by to watch with one boy as Sam and Clarissa also came back. Max's "friends" soon tried to grab the case away from the worker as the door was still closing and all the kid could really do was sit and watch. 

The worker's cronies came into the room from upstairs, and the bullies made a run for it, dashing into the night. Max soon began to run himself. Clarissa and Sam soon went to catch up with Max as they had to move quickly as well since they were involved in the situation. They were all lucky to make it out in time as the door shut right after Max rolled himself out after Clarissa and Sam.

"Don't ever do that again!" Clarissa scolded Max.

"You're not my boss." Max replied.

They then rushed off once they were all free to go.

"Sometimes I wish I had magic like that Sabrina girl." Clarissa pouted to herself.

Sam gave her a pat on the back as soon as they briefly stopped to catch their breaths. One man stepped out and looked around as the kids seemed to be gone before he continued to walk off as Max hid as best as he could, using clever street smarts. Eventually, once it was all clear, Max decided to go home where his mother was already fast asleep on the couch and just decided to get into bed. Sam and Clarissa soon went to go back to where they were before they ran into Cherry and Lionel, as those two were fast asleep in their hotel suite with their friends as another night had come and gone.


	6. Chapter 6

That morning, Max was asleep in his bed, before he felt a massive hand smack into his face.

"'Cuz I, am Kazaam, I'm more than I seem...~" sang the genie in his sleep, ignoring Max's grunts of protest. "Cuz I am the dream... In the coffee, I'm the creeeeam~!"

"Get offa me, you pervert!" Max grumbled as he fell off of the bed.

Kazaam was shown to still be asleep once Max fell in the middle of his floor in annoyance.

"Get outta my bed!" Max glared as he grabbed a baseball and soon threw it right at Kazaam to wake the genie up.

"You know, you were right for me to get out there last night," Kazaam said to Max as he slowly began to wake up out of the bed. "They totally loved me."

"What are you doing here anyway?" Max complained.

"Look, Virgo," Kazaam said as he looked up at the ceiling to see a star symbol. "That wasn't here yesterday. Hey, what's this?" he then asked before he found a gorilla mask and wore it before pretending to be King Kong as he saw a toy plane.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Max snorted as he began to look through his drawers.

"What you looking for?" Kazaam asked before he put on a straw hat.

"Nothing! I'm looking for nothing!" Max replied.

"Nothing is good," Kazaam shrugged before he picked up a textbook. "What's this, Science? 'Polar covalent bonds have an ionic'--" he then began to read aloud. "You know this stuff?"

"My mom wishes I did," Max shrugged. "I wonder where those other two kids went?" he then said as he didn't see Sam or Clarissa anywhere."

Kazaam shrugged. "Beats me."

Something seemed to be spinning on Max's desk which caught his interest. "Hey! Wow. You're a genie too," he then smiled as Max began to get himself ready for the day. "You should've seen us last night in Malik's limo, just chillin'. Having a good time, eating goat eyes, just chillin'." he then said from excitement.

"What's that?" Max asked as he smelled something before he came up to the genie and smelled him before looking disgusted. "Yuck! You smell like hippopotamus butt!"

Kazaam looked offended before he sniffed himself and even felt disgusted with his stench. "Damn!"

Max continued to get himself ready before he heard Kazaam singing and soon turned around as the genie was giving himself a shower to get cleaned up.

"You know, your father sure is lucky to work with Malik," Kazaam soon said while scrubbing himself. "He says I got a future in the biz. WHOO! Is Asia gonna love me or what? Especially now. So, you and your father have a nice night too?" he then asked the boy.

"Nice night?" Max asked with a scoff.

"Max!" Mrs. Connor's voice soon called out. "French Toast!"

Kazaam was drying out his ears when he heard the announcement. "Rotie Francaise? I love it beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup!" he exclaimed.

Max shot him a look before he left the room. As he entered the kitchen, he grabbed a brown paper bag and headed for the door.

"Max? Hey, hey!" His mother called to him, handing him some orange juice. "That's right, it's poison," she said sarcastically. "I figured if I ended your suffering, that would end mine, too."

Max shot his mother another look.

* * *

Meanwhile, the group soon woke up in their hotel suite, looking and feeling refreshed, though Thor was already awake and appeared to have a chef's hat on as he smiled and his hair looked a bit curly after he woke up as he spoke in a high-pitched voice and his uncle checked his crystal ball to see what was going on with Max and Kazaam.

"Max. Last night; don't do that again," Max's mother told him as she made him sit down at the table. "I made your favorite, with chocolate chips and peanut butter."

"I'm not hungry," Max replied. "Do I have to have this--"

"Max! Please!" Max's mother complained. "For once in your life, let me have the last word. Okay?"

Max gave in before Kazaam soon showed up, dressed a bit like a nerd, even with a bow-tie, suspenders, and glasses.

"So, so sorry. Max insisted," Kazaam said as he took Max's mother by the hand and kissed the back of her hand, twirling her a bit. "He's told me so much about you."

"I-I'm sorry," Max's mother said to him bashfully. "H-Have I met you before?"

"No, ma'am, I haven't had the pleasure. I am Jefferson Allensworth Lamb," Kazaam replied. "'Jefferson' for he who framed our fine constitution, 'Allensworth' for he who founded a community of free blacks, and 'Lamb' because I like to eat lamb chops."

"Oh, brother." Drell rolled his eyes as he sat back while crossing his arms.

Lionel and Atticus were the next to wake up, then Mo, next Sabrina, and Cherry was the last to wake up. Thor was still cooking and cleaning a bit as he sang to himself.

"Thor, has your hair always been curly?" Cherry asked groggily.

"Hel-lo!~" Thor smiled as he turned to them. "I'm Julia Child and I'll be your hostess for the day."

"Julia Child?" Atticus asked out of confusion.

"I have no idea what's going on with him." Lionel yawned.

"I thought you guys would like a nice homemade breakfast," Thor smiled. "So I made plenty of everything for everybody!"

"Well, I'm not one to turn down a man who can cook," Cherry said. "Thanks."

"Twas a pleasure!~" Thor cooed as he brought out food for all of them to eat. "I hope you like it too, Jeannie."

"Um, thanks, Thor," Jeannie replied. "It looks really amazing."

"Well, breakfast is breakfast, and I'm too hungry to comment," Lionel remarked as he tucked into his food. "Hot damn, that's delicious!"

Thor beamed as he soon gave himself a plate and began to sit with them.

"Well, I'm thinking I should probably go to town with you kids today," Drell suggested as he sat down to eat the plate that was made for him. "I oughta catch up a little with Kazaam. I mean... It _has_ been a while since we last hung out. He's the one who taught me how to play basketball, ya know?"

"He looks tall enough for basketball," Cherry replied. "Even taller than you."

"He could definitely pass for a basketball player," Lionel replied. "As long as he wasn't in any cheesy tie-in merchandise."

Drell shrugged before he soon ate breakfast with the others before they would head out for the day.

* * *

Soon after, the group was out and headed to Max and Kazaam's current location.

"Well, I tracked Max's energy to over here." Atticus told the others.

"Of course you did." Cherry smirked.

"Guys, I think I ate too much because I swear I see flying toast." Thor said as he looked through one window.

Lionel took a look through the window. "Nah, mate," he replied in a cockney accent. "Cuz I can see it too!"

The next sound they both heard was a massive burp.

"Rexcuse re," Lionel replied in an impression of radio deejay Scott Innes. "Re-heeheeheeheehee!"

"I think Kazaam might be having breakfast of his own." Atticus stated.

"Well, even genies gotta keep up their strength." Jeannie remarked.

"I hear that!" Sabrina nodded.

Max's mother turned to her son and the genie who just looked innocent in response.

"Well, that was really eventful." Cherry shrugged.

"Cherry! Cherry, Cherry, Cherry!" Clarissa's voice called out as she raced over to the perky goth before panting. "Excuse me a moment."

"Jeannie, do you think you could bring out a water bottle or something?" Cherry asked the teenage genie.

Jeannie soon crossed her arms and bobbed her head as she fulfilled the request.

"Neat." Cherry said before giving the water to the younger blonde girl.

"Thanks," Clarissa panted before she took the bottle and gulped down the water before sighing in relief. "Phew! Sam and I did some undercover work for you and Lionel last night." she then informed.

"Way to go, cadets," Lionel congratulated. "What'dja find out?"

"Well..." said Sam, as he joined Clarissa a few minutes later. "We trailed Max, and we found out that his so-called 'dad' is involved in some shady dealings, including making bootleg music tapes. Also, Kazaam got picked up by this Malik guy who seems pretty seedy himself."

"Hmm..." Cherry replied. "Anything to add on that?"

"Just that Max's new friends don't seem like real friends," Clarissa rolled her eyes. "I wish I still had Elvis, then maybe he could eat them and teach them a lesson."

"Erm... The King of Rock & Roll?" Mo asked once she heard the name "Elvis".

"Pfft... No!" Clarissa rolled her eyes. "He was my pet baby alligator before he had to go back to Florida because he got too big."

"...Interesting idea for a pet." Mo commented.

"Thanks," Clarissa smirked. "But that's about it. If you guys hang around Max and Kazaam, I'd look out for anyone named Malik."

"Yeah, 'cuz it doesn't sound very good from there," Sam added. "Not to mention Max's father doesn't seem as amazing as his son thinks he is... And I thought my parents had their problems." he then added with a light sigh.

Clarissa gave her best friend a gentle pat on the shoulder. "Hey, ya still got me, don'cha?" she asked.

Sam chuckled. "Yeah, can't argue with that, can I?" he replied playfully.

"Kids, huh?" Atticus smiled bashfully at Cherry.

"Yeah, they kinda remind me of someone." Cherry hid a smirk as Clarissa and Sam were close like they were at younger ages.

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" Clarissa asked.

"Well, so far keeping an eye on Max and Kazaam," Sabrina replied. "They should be done with breakfast soon. We already ate though."

"Not a problem." Lionel replied as he yanked the corner of the screen down, taking them to a later point where Max was out on the street, pushing his bike, while Kazaam was trying to catch up, carrying the boombox he was chained to (in a metaphysical sense).

* * *

"Max, wait up!" The genie called as he tried to follow behind the youngster. "So, what did you an' your father do last night?"

"Do?" Max asked, a bit hesitant. "Uh... Lots of stuff."

"'Stuff' is good. What kind of stuff?" asked Kazaam.

"Just 'stuff', okay?" Max replied, not wanting to answer as he pushed his bike between some buildings.

Kazaam shrugged. "I used to do 'stuff' a long time ago," he replied as he followed the boy. "Shouldn't you be goin' to school?"

"I'm not going." Max grumbled.

"Say what?" Kazaam asked.

"No, I'm not going to school!" Max repeated himself, a bit irritatedly.

"And why not?" Cherry asked.

"It's none of your business!" Max glared.

"...Well, fine then, Salt," Cherry glared back. "But don't think you can talk to Pepa this way!"

"What?" Max asked, feeling confused.

"So, what do you think about this shirt?" Kazaam soon asked. "Do I look cool or what?"

"You look like a pumpkin exploded on you." Clarissa replied.

Max thought for a while. "...What's the worst thing you've ever seen in your life?"

Kazaam had to think about that one for a few minutes. "The destruction of Pompeii."

"That was a wish?" asked Max, bewildered. "...That was YOU?!"

"Look, I didn't have a choice," said Kazaam. "Besides, I did some hard time under that ash. Try 342 years."

"So, like, I mean, what about you?" Max asked. "You ever take anything you shouldn't have or something like that, you know?"

"Me?"

"Yeah. Like, what's the worst thing you've ever done?"

Kazaam looked almost anxious to change the subject. "Look, can we talk about this later?" he asked. "I got things I gotta do, people I gotta see..."

"Uh, no, Kazaam, I think you should stick around," Cherry suggested. "After all, friends need to stick together."

"Nah, I gotta get ready." Kazaam shook his head at her.

"Ready?" Atticus asked. "Ready for what?"

"For tonight." Kazaam simply stated.

"Tonight?" Max asked.

"I'm gonna perform."

"You?"

"Yeah, you said I was cool."

"Yeah, well, what are you gonna rap about?"

"Rejected Dr. Seuss lines?" Sabrina smirked.

Salem snickered at that himself.

"You're right. The whole thing is giving me tension..." Kazaam remarked. "I can't even decide what to wear!"

"It doesn't matter what you wear," Max told the genie as he sat down nearby. "I mean, but you gotta have something to rap about, your rhymes! I mean, you gotta have something to say!"

Kazaam gave Max an incredulous look. "Now what do you know about rapping?" he asked.

Max shrugged. "I know a few things."

Kazaam scoffed. "Tch, yeah, right."

"My name is Max, so get these facts; I'm on my heavy BMX, an' I make some tracks."

"That's whack!" Kazaam exclaimed. "That's horrible! Oh, my God, that's awful!"

"You do better!" Max retorted.

"I could probably rap better than that." Cherry remarked.

"This I gotta hear." Kazaam smirked.

"...Well, I don't have anything right now, but it's probably better than your rhymes!" Cherry retorted.

Atticus face-palmed while Kazaam just rolled his eyes.

"My name is Kazaam I got the whole plan, So listen to the man, 'Cuz I'm the sultan of sand, Is that it, Is that the whole deal, You want to be a hit, You better get real, I did have this friend in 1000 B.C, We discovered a bevy of bathing beauties~," The genie soon rapped as he emerged through a pile of hanging laundry that was out to dry in the fresh air. "Hbur looks to me and I says to he, Why don't we jump, in that old Euphrates~"

"Eh." Clarissa and Sam shrugged.

"So that's the whole story, That's all you gotta tell?~" Max rapped back to Kazaam.

"You got to listen to my rap from bell-to-bell, Those babies had rabies and we was in Hades~," Kazaam soon rapped as he came out of the laundry and soon had purple clothes on before he danced to The Running Man. "'Cuz we moved with the harem of the Prince Akba d'Karem~"

"Okay, you sound better with that music." Mo had to admit.

"So it's you and Hbur, in 1000 B.C.~" said Max.

"Buried to our necks, in sand like the sea~" replied Kazaam. "By a sultan with a sword, and a lock and a key~"

"Ooh, they're in deep~" said Lionel. "Will they ever get free?"

"So, it's me and Hbur, in 1000 B.C.," continued Kazaam. "Prayin' to the gods, an' whaddya see? A man with a halo, and a nasty decree: I'll save your butts, but'chu gonna serve me!~"

Everybody bowed their heads as they got into the beat and rhythm.

"I nod to Hbur, he nods to me, And when the magic is over~" Kazaam sang before sitting with Max as they were both dressed like traditional genies.

"We ain't men, We genie, We genie~" The two sang together.

"Bob your head, guys~," Kazaam said before the others got into it. "We were buried to our necks in sand like the sea, By a sultan with a sword, and a lock and a key, And I looks to Hbur, and he says to me~"

"And when the magic is over, You ain't men, you genie~" Cherry soon added.

"What are we, y'all?" asked Kazaam.

"WE GENIE!~" the group declared.

"I can't hear you, I cannot hear you! What are we?"

"We Genie!~"

The impromptu rap number ended soon afterwards, though everyone did have some fun with that. Everybody laughed after they shared a genie rap.

"Well, that sure was something." Jeannie replied.

"Yeah, totally 1996." Cherry snarked.

"Very funny." Sabrina rolled her eyes.

* * *

Later on, they sat around together and just relaxed a bit.

"Hey, guys, excuse me for intruding, but I saved you some leftovers." Drell said as he came by with containers of food.

"Drell?" Kazaam asked as he looked over.

"Kazaam? Well, it's about time, huh?" Drell chuckled at him before the genie soon stood up and towered over the warlock which made him look like the size and height of an average human male.

"What's up, you old son of a witch?" Kazaam laughed as he brought Drell into a bear hug and even a headlock.

"Hey, language, okay?" Drell laughed back. "There are children present."

"Oh, okay. Okay." Kazaam said, playfully rolling his eyes.

"Also, you'd be wise to keep an eye out for some pirate-type lady named Risky Boots," Drell soon warned with a shrug. "She says she planned on nabbing your power for herself so she could defeat Shantae."

"Yeah?" Kazaam asked.

"Oh, yeah." Drell nodded.

"And you left her alone?!" Cherry panicked. "Drell, what's wrong with you?!"

"Ah, relax," Drell smirked as he patted her on the head a bit. "I put a special barrier on the jar so she can't escape any time soon."

"...Clever," Cherry had to admit before taking the container with her name on it. "Oh, boy! Lunch!"

"Good to see you have your appetite back," Drell said to her, giving the rest of the group their respective containers before looking at Max who was staring at him. "...What? Do I have something on my face?"

" _You_ know Kazaam?" Max asked.

"Ohh, sure, we go _waaay_ back," Drell replied. "Back before your great-great-grandparents were born back!"

"Informative," Lionel replied as he tucked into his lunch.

"Man, it must be great to be a genie," said Max.

"Sure, except you're locked up," Kazaam replied. "Phenomenal cosmic powers, you know the rest. A couple of millennia later, your lamp breaks. Oh, you think you're free, but you're sucked into a compass. You go down with the ship. One day, you're salvaged. You wind up in a radiator, a trombone. You got it; a broken boom box."

"But you can just snap your fingers and have anything!" Max replied.

"Yeah, but I can't make myself free," said Kazaam, a bit more sadly. "Or make someone fall in love...or even make someone fall in love with me. I can't even touch destiny."

"Well... I just wish I could change things, y'know?" Max asked. "Make things different."

"You're not talking about genies," replied Kazaam. "You're talking about djinn."

"Djinn?" asked Max. "What's a djinn?"

"A djinn is free," replied Kazaam, looking off wistfully. "A djinn can do anything: Love, the future, fate; the problem is, djinn only exist in fairy tales, & I don't believe in fairy tales."

"Yeah, well, I don't believe in fairy tales either," said Max. "...But then again, I don't believe in wishes."

"And look at where it got you." Kazaam gave a small smile at Max.

"Uh, can't you do something?" Max asked Drell. "Didn't you say you were a witch?"

"Warlock. Not even I can break Kazaam free," Drell corrected and explained. "I might be the most powerful man in the universe, but sometimes even my magic meets its limits."

Sabrina and Jeannie nodded as they had a lot to learn about their magical heritage before there was a ringing sound heard.

"Doesn't your school have a bell?" Kazaam asked Max as Atticus began to check his Wiccan spellbook.

"Yeah. All right," Max replied. "I guess I better be going."

"See ya." Kazaam said as the boy got on his bike to ride away.

"See ya." Max replied as he rode away.

Kazaam watched him go, as he was left alone with his innermost thoughts. The others glanced at him, then at each other.

"Atticus, you can look through your spellbook until the cows come home," Drell said to Atticus. "You can't magic Kazaam to be free."

"I just thought maybe I could, like when Aladdin wished for Genie to be free." Atticus replied.

"Yes, but that was his choice," Drell reminded. "I'm afraid it might be up to Max if Kazaam can go free or not."

"Man, sometimes being a genie scares me once I get the hang of my powers," Jeannie said. "I mean, being locked in a bottle for thousands of years until someone finds me? I don't know if I could handle it."

"That _does_ sound horrible," replied Lionel. "Isolation isn't too good for someone's mental state, y'know. No man is an island and all that. Not to mention that whoever finds you might not be a very good person. They're probably terrible people who plan to menace the world, using your powers to do it. Yeah, being a genie sounds like a nightmare!"

Jeannie looked very scared about her upcoming life.

"Uh, but I'm sure it'll be all right," Sabrina said to the teenage genie. "I mean, I felt nervous about becoming a witch, but I handled it okay."

"For the most part..." Drell remembered.

"I don't know if I wanna be a genie anymore!" Jeannie cried out.

"Well, you're still young," Lionel said. "There's plenty of career choices to pick from in this fast-paced mile-a-minute world, so you've got plenty to choose from!"

Jeannie shivered as she bit her nails.

"You wanna try to help?" Mo asked Salem.

"What can I say?" Salem shrugged. "When I was young, I met a genie named Djinn who granted wishes of mine and everybody else in town. I got grounded for a very long time," he then shuddered. "Trust me, kid, it ain't pretty. Especially since the wishes couldn't be undone until my teacher Professor Geist helped me out before it got really bad."

"You didn't wish for world domination then, did you?" Patch asked.

"Not this time." Salem shook his head.

"Well, that's somewhat of a relief," Cherry shrugged. "Also, Jeannie, maybe you can still use magic, but maybe you won't be forced as a genie... I mean, if your parents aren't forcing it on you, I mean."

"Hopefully not..." Jeannie sighed.

"Sorry," Lionel told her. "I know I didn't help anything by bringing up all that negative stuff about being a genie."

"Not really." Jeannie pouted.

The others felt a little bad for Jeannie as they wished they could help, but they weren't sure how to.

* * *

Clarissa and Sam were soon seen coming to school with Max. Max was shown to be going up one set of stairs only to rush back down as a familiar gang of bullies had spotted him before they acted chummy and friendly with him.

"So, you gotta talk to your dad," One boy smirked as he took Max to the side. "Tell him if he wants the tape back, it's gonna cost him. This is your big chance, man."

Max began to look unsure.

"Do this, everything changes," The boy continued. "You got money, everybody looks at you differently. You don't do this; you don't wanna say no."

Max looked thoughtful again as the class bell soon rang while Sam and Clarissa hid behind the lockers to see what Max was up to now.

Clarissa sighed. "Guess he knows they're not his friends, but they're basically strong-arming him into going along with this."

Another boy was at the top of the stairs. "You alright?" he asked.

Max gave a small sigh. "...Yeah." he replied half-heartedly.

* * *

And so that afternoon, after school was done, Max went to his dad's place... With Sam and Clarissa tracking him from a distance.

Max wandered around a bit before looking over as Sam and Clarissa followed and they tried to hide themselves. "Are you guys following me again?" he then asked. "Why?"

"Sorry, but we're adventure cadets," Clarissa replied. "We're not trying to be creepy, we just don't want you to get hurt."

"Adventure cadets?" Max asked. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's complicated, okay?" Sam replied. "Just trust us."

Max rolled his eyes and kept on walking... Until he saw a man immediately tumble out from behind a door. Quickly, he ducked into hiding.

"Get up!" shouted another man from inside the doorway. Glancing through the crevices, Max could see that it was that Malik fellow from last night.

"Nick... Please." Max said, making the three realize that the guy who'd just been kiboshed was Max's dad.

From what little they could make out, Nick had been badly beaten.

"Nick, Nick..." said Malik. "...You knew the tape was worth $1,000,000. What was he thinking? He was gonna work it off?"

Nick grunted. "I know how much it was worth..." he coughed. "I'll find it..."

The mustached man continued to strut around. "But what will I find? My loyal friend... Or a man at the bottom of the lake?"

Nick lifted his head. "I'll get it to you by midnight tonight..."

Clarissa and Sam both gulped as they felt physically sick to their stomachs which began to churn.

"But I still find it curious," Malik said with a dark smirk. "On surveillance tapes, it looks like we were robbed by a bunch of little boys. How could that be?" he then asked.

"I don't know." Nick said nervously.

"Neither do I." Malik replied darkly.

"We gotta go!" Max whispered loudly at Clarissa and Sam before they ran off.

They ran down the stairs as quickly as they could.

"Kazaam! Kazaam!" Max soon called out as loud as he could.


	7. Chapter 7

Meanwhile, the genie appeared to be on a date with his beautiful new friend.

"Revere is ready, but he doesn't have a horse," Kazaam grinned before he flinched and heard a bit of a ringing in his ear as he rubbed his ear, thinking that he was just hearing things. "So he wishes for the fastest damn mare in creation. And what do you know; a country is born. Though, a woman named Hilda Spellman got the wrong message about The British coming and told Revere what happened since she eavesdropped, but it was all just a bit misunderstanding."

"Where did you learn all this, Harvard?" The woman asked curiously.

"Harvard? I'm way too intelligent for Harvard," Kazaam said out of amusement. "I experienced my academia in Upper Mesopotamia, but nothing is more major than my studies in Asia," he then flinched a bit again. "So how'd you get to work for a guy like Malik?" he soon asked her.

"You don't want to know." The woman said softly.

"Yes, I do. Try me."

"With a talent like yours, you'll get to know him as well as I do."

"But will I get to know you?" Kazaam grinned hopefully.

"I'll be right back." The woman said as she excused herself.

* * *

Max, Clarissa, and Sam kept running until they found the adventure team.

"What's up?" Cherry asked them.

"We have to get to Kazaam and now!" Max cried out. "Have you seen him?"

"I think he's on a date." Cherry shrugged.

"A date?!" Max exclaimed. "You gotta be kidding me! Kazaam...!"

* * *

And suddenly, somehow, Max found himself soaking wet and on a table at a restaurant. Kazaam was at the table, dressed in a suit jacket.

"Max, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Kazaam, I gotta make a wish," Max replied.

"Get off the table!" Kazaam hissed.

Max got down from the table. "I need a wish, okay?"

"Right now?"

"No, in 250 years, stupid!" Max retorted. "I need a tape. No, no, I wish I had the tape."

"What kinda tape?" asked Kazaam.

"The master tape of last night's show," replied Max as the others magicked in and listened.

"Can't your father give it to you?" asked Kazaam.

"No!" Max replied. "Do you have a problem with this wish?"

"No, it's just that it's your 2nd wish."

"So?"

"So you wanna waste it on a tape?"

"I just _do_ , okay?! Just get me the tape, c'mon, you know the drill. 'I am Kazaam', let's go!"

Kazaam looked around with a sigh as he had to do his job even though he had other plans. "That we can do." he soon said with a grin before snapping his fingers and suddenly disappeared before grabbing Max and pulled him away in an instant.

"There you are." Cherry said as she was shown to be in the new room with the others.

"...How did you guys...?" Max asked.

"Magic." The group replied while Patch and Salem nodded in agreement.

"Ugh..." Max rolled his eyes before looking around the recording studio. "Why are we here?"

"Just savin' you a wish, my man." Kazaam replied as he examined the room.

"I think someone is hiding something from us." Atticus said with a glance towards Max.

"I-it's not here!" Max exclaimed.

"Interesting," replied Lionel. "And how would you know that?"

"I just know, okay?"

"That's not gonna cut it, kid," Lionel pressed further. "Why ain't the tape here?"

"Why are you stalling?!" Max snapped at Kazaam. "All you ever wanted was to make my three wishes!"

"Because you're blowing a whole wish!" Kazaam exclaimed. "Something's wrong."

"I have a nose for that sort of thing," Atticus added.

"Talk to me, Max," said Kazaam, sitting down. "I'm your friend."

"I DON'T _NEED_ A FRIEND, I NEED A _GENIE_!" Max snapped. "NOW GRANT MY SECOND WISH! I _ORDER_ YOU!"

Kazaam silently fumed. "...Your wish is my command..." he said calmly.

Lionel snorted. "Oh, real nice, kid..."

"And _YOU_!" Max yelled at him. "Why don't you do me a huge favor and JUST BUTT OUT OF MY LIFE ALREADY?!"

"You don't have to yell at him." Cherry glared.

"You too!" Max glared back. "Why are you guys always following me for, huh?!"

"We just thought you could use some help." Atticus said calmly as he tried to keep himself calm.

"Yeah, that's what friends do." Sabrina added.

"Well, maybe I don't need your help, especially from a bunch of freaky strangers like you!" Max huffed.

Salem hissed protectively as he stood in front of Sabrina since Max yelled at her.

"Nice guard cat," Max scoffed. "Maybe you could help him or whatever and just get your own lives!"

"Fine, ya little jerk." Lionel scowled as the tape magically materialized in a blast of light.

Max smirked as he grabbed the tape. "I'm outta here."

"Let me assist you, then." Kazaam replied.

"I was starting to warm up to that little shrimp, but now he just lost his chance." Cherry said as she began to get annoyed and angry.

"That goes ditto for me, you bothersome brat!" Lionel nodded, as he and Kazaam both pointed their fingers at Max...

* * *

Making him reappear in the middle of class, a sputtering, smoking mess.

"Four of the republics of the former Soviet Union--" The teacher told her class as she pointed with her ruler on a map on her board.

"Whoa!" Max yelped as he suddenly appeared in his desk.

The others soon looked at him and the teacher didn't even seem to notice or mind that Max was a smoking mess.

"Uh, Unocal? Unistan? Pakistan? Stan the Man?" Max listed nervously.

The class laughed at him for his answers.

"Detention!" The teacher then glared as she sharply pointed her ruler at him.

Max chuckled as the other kids gave him high-fives and thumb's-ups in response. He felt like he was on top of the world.

* * *

"So, Drell, uh, this kid's not working out," Cherry said to the warlock. "Can we go home now?"

"Hmm... I dunno..." Drell replied.

"This was supposed to be a vacation anyway," Atticus said. "I don't see why not."

"As tempting as that is, I can't do that," Drell said. "You gotta complete this entire mission."

The group groaned and fell to the floor from that.

"What did we talk about?" Drell reminded.

"Ugh... Fine..." Sabrina groaned as she rubbed her head. "So now what?" she then asked.

"Just play things out until you can stop Malik," Drell said to them. "I swear, that guy makes me sick with what he plans on doing. I know you'll be able to stop him though."

The group all sighed collectively. "...Fine. We'll do it..."

"Drell, sir, I feel bad for Kazaam," Jeannie said. "Do you think you could--"

"Some things that even my magic can't do," Drell cut her off. "I also know you have the same wish as him."

Jeannie pouted as she felt stuck.

"You'll get used to that." Sabrina advised Jeannie.

"I also think we should keep an eye on Kazaam's lady friend," Cherry suggested. "What's her name? China Sun?"

"Asia Moon, I think he said." Mo clarified.

"Right then, solid idea," Lionel nodded. "But we'll need to stay hidden."

With the snap of the digits, the group was now invisible.

"And what better way than chameleon power?" Lionel concluded.

"How do we see each other though?" Thor asked as she felt confused.

"You don't know?" Lionel replied. "Invisible people can see other invisible people. Don't ask me how, that's just how it works."

"...Is he right, Uncle?" Thor then asked.

"Yes," Drell replied. "Though I believe Ignotus Peverell invented the official invisibility cloak used in Hogwarts School."

"Um... Right..." Thor smiled bashfully. "All right, Lionel, let's do some sleuthing."

Lionel nodded. "Then sleuth we shall, my good man!" he declared as he zapped to the location of Asia Moon.

Drell nodded to them before he soon brought out a large ham sandwich and began to eat it up before he decided to go back to the hotel.

* * *

Asia was seen walking over to a table where Malik was, eating a large amount of food as the others tried to make Thor control his appetite as they knew that the smell was getting to them. Not just them though, but to Salem and Patch as well, especially Salem.

"Tell me you had a wonderful breakfast," Malik smirked at the woman as a bouncer helped Asia into her seat as she sat across from the man who ate his food with much gusto. "Tell me that you couldn't have another bite. Tell me everything."

Asia cringed a bit before she explained everything. "L.S.U. Grad, professional performer since he was eight," she then listed as everyone secretly listened in from where they stood. "Like I said, he's about as interesting as his pituitary gland."

"Come on, Asia. Give Kazaam another shot, won't you?" Malik smirked. "I know there is something about that boombox and I am just dying to find out."

Asia rolled her eyes at this.

* * *

Meanwhile, at school, Max had just left for the day. "Yo, Jake," he said to the boy from the stairwell.

"Two hours' detention?" asked Jake. "That sucks, man."

"Ms. Duke sucks," replied Max, getting his bike. Before he could pull it out fully, Nick came over and stopped him.

"We gotta talk." said the man, pulling Max aside.

"See ya later, man." Jake shrugged as he rolled by.

Max soon walked with Nick over to the car as the man took his bike away.

"Come on, in the car." Nick demanded.

"Wait. Max. Max!" Max's mother looked over and panicked before running towards the car. "Wait. Max. Max, honey, get out of the car. Nick, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"This is between me and my boy." Nick glared at his ex-wife.

"Your boy? You haven't seen him in over a decade," Max's mother glared back. "You have no rights here."

"This has nothing to do with you."

"You want me to call the cops?"

"Max, he's not what you think he is," Max's mother softly told her son. "Get out of the car."

"LET GO!" Max complained.

"Max." The mother said softly.

"Go back to Travis!" Max complained before the door shut and Nick drove off with the boy.

"Max, no! Max, no!" Max's mother cried out as she tried to go after the car. "No, stop!"

Clarissa and Sam were once again in view, albeit invisible to everyone else, and took off on their bikes after the car.

"15 years... _15_ years!" Nick scowled. "Never in my life have I seen somethin' so _stupid_!"

"But Dad, I-I--" Max stammered.

"I know what you stole, you and your punk friends!!" Nick snapped.

"Dad, please..." Max sniffed, on the verge of crying.

"I told you--" Nick groused as he angrily honked the horn and came to a halt. But as he saw his son crying, he calmed down a bit. "Jesus; why'd you have to come now?"

"Mom was gonna marry Travis," Max sniffled. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"You musta really thought I was something." Nick told his son.

"I never knew what to think," said Max. "You were gone."

"Listen to me," explained Nick. "You don't wanna be like me. You don't wanna live my life. You got a choice. I don't. You understand? A guy like me, you can't just walk away... And pretend all this didn't happen. Do you know how many cops would love to lock me up?"

Sam winced a bit as this hit pretty close to home for him. Clarissa reached put and patted Sam on his shoulder to comfort him as they continued to do spy work. Max, however, was still in tears as he bowed his head away from his estranged father.

"All right, look," Nick soon said, trying to soften up a little. "I want to tell you something. You get no second chances in life. You get no second chances. Remember that."

Max glanced over a bit before he soon slowly took out the tape to his father.

Nick soon took it, though he still sounded a bit sharp. "Go on, get outta here. Go on, go!" he then told the boy.

Max wiped his eyes as he soon looked over and soon left the car, coming out the door, then went to the backseat to get his bike out and shut the door and once it was shut, Nick soon nodded his head and began to drive off with a small glance back.

Sam and Clarissa looked on, then back at each other, as Max got on his bike and rode away.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Malik's office, he and his cronies were watching the video footage of Kazaam and Max's little chat. Fortunately, it had no audio, but it _did_ have picture.

"Whoa, look at that," said one goon.

"That's some boombox," replied the other.

"It has nothing to do with the box..." said Malik, as the door opened, and Nick came inside.

"Well, if you're looking for this, I found it." he said, holding up the tape.

Thor soon began to sneak some of the food while spying with the others as they watched Malik and his goons.

"Start production." Malik demanded.

"You got it." Nick replied as one of the goons took the tape for Malik.

"I want the first run packed and shipped by sunrise." Malik soon commanded.

The goons nodded as they soon walked off to get to work.

"Nick... Stick around," Malik then demanded. "I want to talk to you about your son."

Nick began to look concerned about that demand.

* * *

That night, Kazaam was at a huge rap concert, and everyone was cheering for him.

"How about it, party people?" said the announcer. "Put'cher hands together for Klass K!"

"Whoo! Yes!" Kazaam exclaimed as fans swarmed him, wanting autographs and whatnot. "There's about a thousand people out there, and they loved me!"

The group was there too, but in disguise a bit as they dressed like, more or less, stereotypical teenagers from the 1990's.

"I can't believe I'm wearing this stuff," Cherry complained. "I look like the Fresh Goth of Bel-Air."

"It's better than nothing." Sabrina shrugged.

"Kazaam! Kazaam!" Max called out as he broke through the crowd. "I got it, I got it!"

"What is it?" Kazaam asked as he knelt down to the boy's height so that they could talk, but there were still swarming fans.

"Kazaam! I need to make my last wish!"

"Say what?"

"My third wish!" Max explained. "I wish my dad had a second chance."

"Is the kid bothering you?" The bouncer asked the rapper genie.

"Leave me alone. Leave me alone," Kazaam told him before asking Max what he meant. "Don't you want him back?"

"Let me hear you make some noise!" A DJ called out from all of the excitement.

"I wish my dad had a second chance," Max said to his genie. "You know, like a different life."

Kazaam shook his head as he couldn't grant that wish. "No can do, kid."

"Ooh, that's against genie code." Jeannie cringed.

"Even Special K there knows _that_!" Lionel replied. "Didn't he tell him that already after our rap number?"

"Kazaam, you gotta help me!" Max begged.

"We've been over this before," Kazaam told him. "New lives, destiny; Kazaam can't do ethereal--"

"Kazaam!" Max exclaimed. "I need this more than anything I've ever needed in my entire life! I mean, can't you even try?"

"Believe me, I've been trying all my life."

"Just try harder!"

"Look, I can't do it!"

"Kazaam, I gotta make this wish!"

"When you gonna learn? Life ain't about wishin' and dreams," said Kazaam. "It's about what you got and what you can do with it!"

"Please! This is all my fault!" Max told him.

Now Kazaam was getting annoyed. What would it take to hammer the point into this kid's head? "I'm not some djinn. I just can't snap my fingers and make you happy." he replied.

"Fun fact: djinn and genie are synonyms. Not different terms," explained Lionel.

"...You just don't want to grant my third wish, do you?" asked Max, like he was entitled to this specific wish. "You've got all this, and now you don't want to go back in your box! I thought you were my friend!"

"Friend?" asked Kazaam, angry. "Don't you remember? 'I don't need a friend, I need a genie'!"

The others nodded as they remembered that as Max's words were soon used against him.

"Sorry, kid, but you had this coming." Cherry said to herself, slightly bitter about Max's behavior.

"You... You're nuthin'!" Max complained as he punched Kazaam before storming out suddenly.

"Max! What is it?" Asia asked once she saw the young boy storming off.

"Nothing!" Max huffed.

"What's the matter?" Asia asked as she tried to take ahold of him.

"Just leave me alone!" Max told her before he left.

"Max!" Asia frowned before she soon came up to Kazaam to see what was going on. "Excuse me. What's wrong with Max?" she then asked the genie.

"He'll be all right." Kazaam shrugged.

"He was really upset." Asia frowned.

"I know, but listen to this crowd," Kazaam simply smiled. "They love me. I own them."

"You don't own them!" Asia cried out.

"Say what?" Kazaam asked, almost offended.

"You don't get it, do you?" Asia shook her head.

"Come on, guys," Cherry spoke up. "Let's go."

* * *

This time, the rest of the group was more than willing to follow her out, as Malik made his way through the crowd, and gave Kazaam three grateful kisses. "Look, look, look what you have!" he gushed. "Do you know how jealous you are making me? Huh? Huh?"

Kazaam was a little confused. "I'm just telling my story."

"No, it's much more," Malik insisted. "You are... You have a... There is an ancient phrase." he said something in his native language.

''Sultan's gold'.' Kazaam translated.

"You speak!" exclaimed Malik.

"Uh, you know--"

"You are the 'sultan's gold'!"

"You got two minutes." said a stagehand.

Kazaam felt a little unsure, but that feeling grew worse as he noticed something very important was missing. "My box! Where's my box?" he then asked out of concern.

"Don't worry about the little things," Malik told the rapping genie with a smirk before they heard the crowd jeering. "Listen."

"We want more! We want more! We want more!" The crowd jeered.

"Your public calls. Trust me," Malik smirked. "This is my world. Right now, you are the biggest part of it."

Kazaam looked a bit grateful before he was soon getting ready for his performance for his people.

"My sultan's gold lives in a genie's lamp." Malik then grinned to himself.

Cherry began to walk off one way before looking over as Max was going to see his father. "Ugh! I can't believe this kid," she then complained. "...Just ignore him, Cher," she then told herself as she squeezed her eyes shut. "Don't get involved."

Lionel sighed. "We're gonna get involved whether we like it or not, aren't we?" he asked.

"You're catching on," replied Drell. "I know he's an ill-behaved, despicable little skunk of a brat, but we've got to ride out this storm."

Max came into the room where Nick was seated, accompanied by two of Malik's mooks. "Dad, what happened?" asked Max.

"Get outta here!" hissed Nick. Max turned towards the exit, but his path was blocked when Malik stepped inside, holding a familiar-looking boombox in his hands.

"At long last..." the man chuckled, holding up the boombox to Max. "Look familiar? Your father's been very modest about your accomplishments, Max. That's right. I've got the box, and you're on your last wish."

The boy looked mortified at this horrible turn of events.

"Look, Malik, let's stop playing these games," begged Nick. "I don't know what you're talking about, and neither does he!"

"You can't keep all these secrets from me," Malik smirked as he approached Max.

"Ya got'cher tape! He's just a boy!" Nick bellowed.

The man just turned and backhanded Nick across the face, sending him to the ground.

" **DAD!** " Max cried.

"Ooh..." The group winced a bit as that had to hurt, physically and emotionally.

"You can't--" Max frowned.

"Make the wish, I get the genie," Malik then smiled evilly. "And everything my heart desires! And if you try anything clever, dearly beloved Nick will wake up... Dead."

"Talk about your sadistic choices." Cherry cringed.

"And if you all try anything funny, you might be next." Malik then threatened the group.

"Don't you threaten _my_ kids!" Drell glared. "I could stomp on you just by stepping over ya!"

"Ooh, I am so terrified," Malik remarked. "NOT!" he laughed.

"Geez, this guy gives dudes with the moniker 'Malik' (spelling variations included) a mondo-bad name." Lionel commented.

"Your third wish will be, quote: 'I want Malik to have all the money in the world'." declared Malik.

"Don't you see? I wished for that," exclaimed Max. "But you can't do that. Because if you do that, the rest of the world goes broke and money isn't worth anything!"

"Then I'll take all the money and give some of it back!" Malik replied. "Make my wish now!"

"I can't! I can't just say, 'Hey, Kazaam, I need your help,' and he'll appear right in front of me!" Max replied.

"Especially not after how rude you were," Lionel added. The group murmured in agreement.

"I can't just say, 'Kazaam'!" Max called before Malik gripped the boy by the throat with his meaty hands. Outside, Kazaam winced at the sound of Max calling his name.

"Make the wish, or your father will die." Malik scowled.

"Guys, I know we can't stand the kid," said Thor. "But darn it, we've got to do something! We can't just let him die!"

"Thor...?" Cherry spoke up feebly.

Thor looked to her.

"You're right..." Cherry said with a sharp sigh. "We have to help out. That's why we go on these adventures."

"I count to three," Malik glared at Max deathly. "1... 2... 3!"

Suddenly, Thor shot Malik with a thunderball which made the man yelp and let go of the young boy.

Malik soon glared right at the young warlock.

"Let's play nice now!" Thor glowered.

"Trapped in a box, Like a premature burial, Used to mull in the space cemeterial~" Kazaam soon began to rap on stage.

"Why, you miserable overgrown brats!" Malik glared as he soon grabbed a hold of Salem and Patch. "Let's see how you do without your precious pets!"

"Salem!/Patch!" Sabrina and Atticus cried out.

Salem and Patch nodded at each other and soon, the cursed warlock swiped out his claws and began to claw at Malik's left hand while Patch bit hard down on Malik's right hand which made the man yelp out before dropping the two animals instantly.

"Attaboy, Patch!" Atticus beamed at his canine compadre.

"Way to slice, Salem!" Sabrina congratulated.

And Nick used that distraction to beat up on the goons. "Get outta here, now!!" he shouted at Max, who quickly took to his heels and ran off, shouting for Kazaam.

" Suffered a curse, That was more than malarial; Lived as a ghost, Granted wishes material, Served every Tom, Dick, and Harrial--" Kazaam continued to rap, before he winced again.

"HELP!" Max screamed as he ran down the hallway. 

Fortunately, his dad helped him escape the building and ran for it with him.

* * *

"And if you think that's bad, Here's my age; Oh, square octogenarial~!" Kazaam continued his number.

"Been there, done that; He's seen it all, from the river Nile, to the hills of Nepal~" sang the backup singers. "Painted with Picasso and dined with kings; Had a lot of riches and material things~"

Nick soon led Max up a staircase. 

"What is this place?" The boy asked.

"Shh!" Nick hissed and tried to pull him along, but soon saw that they were surrounded on practically every side! He then hustled his son onto a different pathway, with Malik's cronies in hot pursuit.

Drell stood in front of the fleeing father and son before holding out his arms. The cronies ran towards the warlock, only to get suddenly clotheslined by the strong warlock as they ran into his arms and they fell flat on the floor.

"Who's hurt?" Drell asked with a smirk. "Raise your hands."

The cronies groaned and weakly raised their hands.

"Without the attitude!" Drell mock scolded like he was annoyed with their "fussing" before going after the group.

"So I peeled that spiel, Got real with the new meal~," Kazaam continued to rap. "Sucking life down, Like a cutlet of veal~"

Max and Nick continued to run as more cronies came toward them another way before a bunch of marbles were suddenly on the floor before Mo and Atticus were seen whistling innocently as the bad guys began to slip and fall instantly.

Max and Nick continued running before Max did a back-track and took a look at some things behind a fence. "What are these?"

"Black market CDs." said Nick. "Let's go."

"Dad, look out!" exclaimed Max, as a goon was about to attack Nick; he whipped around, and proceeded to toss the goon aside without much effort.

"Run for it!!" the man exclaimed as he pushed Max along, before attacking another goon.

Back onstage, another guy was background-rapping as women clad in Arabian clothing danced around Kazaam, who seemed to enjoy the attention.

* * *

Meanwhile, Max was still running...until he bumped into Malik, who had the boombox in his grasp, and an evil chortle in his throat.

Max knew he couldn't bite his way out this time, so he decided to bluff a bit, seeing Lionel a few feet behind Malik.

"I'm the one with the power...I'm the one with the genie," the boy declared. "Kazaam, he's my genie. A-a-and as long as I'm standing here, he'll do whatever I tell him to."

* * *

**_BACK ON STAGE..._ **

"One snap of my fingers, Get a scoop of Ben and Jerrial~" Kazaam continued. "Living so rich, Better watch my arterials; Don't get me down with those thoughts of ethereal; I know who I am~"

Malik gave an evil chortle once more. "Then I guess my only problem is... That you are still standing!" he declared, shoving Max down an elevator shaft.

Lionel's face went pale with shock as the boy's scream echoed all the way down... And then, absolute silence.

"Whoa... That was dark..." Sabrina gulped.

"Does this mean we failed the adventure?" Jeannie asked out of fear and concern.

Kazaam seemed to struggle on stage before he disappeared in a puff of smoke suddenly as the back-up singers continued to sing along to the rap. One man lowered his sunglasses in shock as the microphone dropped on the stage after Kazaam had vanished in thin air like some sort of magic trick. Kazaam soon suddenly appeared as Malik held onto the boombox.

"Hey, Kaz." Drell greeted softly.

"Now... Be a good genie... And get into the box." Malik smirked darkly at the genie.

"I don't understand." Kazaam frowned.

"You've been called." Malik remarked.

"Where's Max?" Kazaam soon demanded out of anger and protection.

"Max... Has terminated your contract," Malik explained darkly as Nick was shown to be on the floor. "You have a new master. Now... Hop, hop."

"Please tell me--" Atticus spoke up.

"Nope, I'm sorry, but I can't do anything in this situation and neither can you." Drell shook his head.

"But I haven't granted his 3rd wish yet!" Kazaam exclaimed.

Malik smirked. "Trust me, he won't be asking for any more." he replied, laughing with his cronies.

A dark glare crossed Kazaam's face. "What'd you do with him?!" he ordered, reaching for the man, but to his surprise, he found that his hand phased right through his body.

The group was bewildered by this, while Malik just beamed. "It's begun..." he said.

"What? What's begun?" asked Lionel. "The hell is that idiot talking about?"

Kazaam looked much weaker as his feet became see-through. "No..."

Malik laughed to himself. "...Yes." he replied, as he took his pinky finger and easily pushed Kazaam to the floor.

"What the hell is happening to Kazaam?" asked Lionel, as one goon took a large metal canister and beat the genie over the head with it. "Why is he so weak?"

"It's one of his weaknesses." Drell spoke up.

"Weakness?" Cherry asked. "Whatya mean?"

"Well, a weakness is something that can make you less powerful or not as strong as you were such as water for Elphaba, but that's not important right now," Drell defined before explaining. "That evil Sadaam Mario has Kazaam's boombox and Kazaam has to grant one last wish or channel his magical energy or else he will die."

"He _dies_?" Jeannie's eyes widened.

"It's not a pretty picture," Drell replied. "If Kazaam doesn't get his magic or boombox back, he'll waste away into nothingness."

Sabrina was about to ask something.

"No, I can't help him," Drell said to his step-niece. "It's all up to him."

Atticus then was about to speak up.

"And no, not even the power of harmony and friendship in Equestria can solve this, I'm afraid," Drell said before putting his hands together as they balled up into fists. "So fight back, Kazaam! Think of those times you were able to beat me in basketball when you first taught me! Wasn't that amazing?! You even made me go back to the Witch's Council to say I was defeated and I had to wear a ballerina tutu for a week?"

"That was pretty funny." Kazaam chuckled a bit before his magic was slowly returning to him.

"That's right!" Drell told the genie. "What about that time you tricked me into riding a camel 300 years ago when we had to get away from those mummies who were summoned by Queen Hasabataslapya before she would make me be her Pharaoh?"

Kazaam slowly got his magic back before he soon got back up on his feet and restored himself.

"Yes!" Drell cheered. "I knew that would help him!"

The group chuckled a bit to hear embarrassing stories of Drell's past. Kazaam chuckled some more before his body began to re-solidify. In a blaze of glowing yellow light, he regained his magic! Turning towards the goon who bashed his head, he kicked him in the chest, knocking him down. Drell soon grabbed the kids and moved them out of the way so that Kazaam could punish the bad guys. During the brawl, Malik attempted to escape freely with the boombox. Patch soon barked loudly so that Kazaam could notice what Malik was doing.

"Quiet, doggy!" Malik glared as he tried to kick away the Dalmatian only to get a sharp pain in the foot.

Patch smirked as he was as strong as Atticus now which meant that that couldn't hurt him.

"That might've hurt me, but Kazaam won't be able to!" Malik mocked the Dalmatian. "I am his master!"

Kazaam stepped forward, ripped the boombox from his grip, and threw it to the ground, where it burned up. "I'll NEVER be your slave," he declared, lifting the man by his neck into the air. "Now, where's Max?"

Malik wheezed. "H-He fell down the shaft...!"

Kazaam's eyes widened with rage. " **WHAT?!** " he boomed.

"There was nothing that I could do!" grunted Malik.

"Even though you were the one who pushed him!" Lionel called.

"Put me down," gasped Malik. "I'm afraid of heights!"

Kazaam grabbed the man by the leg. "Wish not granted." he replied as he crushed him into a basketball shape and slam-dunked the man down the air vent before letting out a primal scream.

"Monstarz Ball him!" Drell cheered.

"Whoa..." Atticus whispered at what Kazaam did.

"I told you he was great at basketball!" Drell beamed at the kids who looked awestruck at what they just witnessed.

"YEEEEAAAAH!" Kazaam beamed at his personal feat.


	8. Chapter 8

Eventually, the firefighters and police arrived at the scene.

Max's mother, Alice, soon rushed over only to be restrained by a firefighter. "Max! Max! Max!" she then cried out.

"Lady. Lady, where you goin'?" The firefighter asked. "Now you can't go in there."

"I think my son's in there." Alice replied.

"You can't go--"

"I think that my son is in--"

"Lady, you can't go in there."

"Okay, look, I need to find Travis," Alice soon said. "He's a fireman."

"Travis?" The firefighter asked.

"Travis O'Neil." Alice nodded.

"Travis O'Neil is in there," The firefighter reassured her before looking at a couple of kids. "Hey, you can't go in there, you definitely can't." she then told the kids who were too young to go in through something dangerous.

"But our friends are in there!" Sam and Clarissa panicked.

"Don't care!" The firefighter replied. "Too dangerous!"

* * *

Back in the building, Thor and Lionel went down the elevator shaft.

"Hey, guys?" asked Lionel. "...We found Max... Sorta..."

The group rejoined their friends and saw they'd found Max's recently-deceased corpse.

Kazaam brushed the boy's hair back. "...Hey, tough guy," he remarked before he carried the young boy's body out of the wreckage. "In 5,000 years... You were the second friend I've ever had. And when you needed me the most... I wasn't there. And if I had to spend another 5,000 years in a lamp, a compass... Or even that stupid boombox, I wouldn't care. I just wish... I could've granted your wish. I wish I could have filled your heart..." he said something in Arabic as a faint glow began to radiate from him. "You... You are the sultan's gold, Max. I... I am Kazaam..."

The group looked on in amazement as the glow began to shine even brighter around Kazaam and Max.

"Aaaand I-I-I-I will always love yoooou~" Cherry soon sang.

"Seriously?" Atticus deadpanned.

"Sorry." Cherry said bashfully.

Max grunted before he opened his eyes, but flinched slightly. "Do you have to shine that in my eyes?" he then asked in soft annoyance from the bright light.

"He made it!" Sabrina cheered.

"Uh, of course, I knew it all along." Salem said as he wrung his tail as it was wet somehow, though so were his golden eyes.

"You're alive! You're alive!" Kazaam beamed before he planted Max's face with kisses as he was overjoyed.

"Another happy ending." Thor smiled.

"Put me down, put me down!" Max cried out to his genie.

"I made a wish and I granted it!" Kazaam beamed.

"Put me down!" Max demanded and was soon put down.

"Aw, it's actually good to see ya, kid." Cherry had to admit.

"Welcome back, shocked to say," Lionel remarked. "You almost were the remains of the day."

Cherry raised an eyebrow as if recognizing the reference. Suddenly, Kazaam's body began to glow bright golden, and he somehow grew taller.

"What's happening?" asked Max.

"I don't know!" Kazaam replied. "This has never happened before!!"

"He's tapped into his Djinn status now," Drell's eyes widened.

"You're leaving, aren't you?" asked Max. "But I haven't made my third wish yet!"

"But you did," Kazaam replied. "You wished for a second chance for your father."

"But wait, I--"

"It was a perfect wish; It was a wish from your heart," Kazaam continued. "And now it's done."

"But--" Max stammered. "No, you don't understand! What's happening to you?"

By now, the glow was engulfing Kazaam even further. "I dunno... I just feel--... I feel... Free!"

"You don't need him anymore." Atticus softly said to Max.

"But he can't leave now!" Max cried out. "He can't go!"

Kazaam looked ready to go as he was nothing but a glowing and floating head now, but not as scary and intimidating as The Wizard of Oz's presentation.

"In our hearts, we're all djinn and we're all free." Kazaam advised.

"Kazaam, you can't," Max sounded like he was going to cry. "Don't leave us."

"The power is in... Your heart." Kazaam said softly.

The group, minus Drell, seemed to float in the air and began to fly out to Kazaam's image and there seemed to be some sort of new magical surge through Jeannie's body as something began to happen to her, but the next thing the group knew, they were being escorted out of the burning building by firefighters who had found them.

* * *

"GUYS!" Clarissa and Sam exclaimed as they both ran over to Lionel and Cherry, giving them bear-hugs as tears of joy ran down their faces.

"We were so worried!" Clarissa exclaimed. "Don't you ever scare us like that again!"

"We sound like parents," added Sam. "But that's just fine!"

Nick was outside as well, as Max's mother embraced her son. He walked over to them. "You're a good kid, Max," he said. "You got a good heart. Look, there's a few things I gotta take care of. Some people I owe."

"Excuse me," asked a policeman. "Is there a Nick Matteo here?"

Nick turned to his ex-wife and son. "That'd be me." he told them. "Would you just give me a minute?" he asked the cop. "Look, when I come back, I'd like to see you. We can get together and, I dunno... Get a couple rods and go fishing." he told Max.

Alice simply nodded to show that she was fine with it.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Max wearily smiled at his father.

Nick nodded before he soon went to get going, but promised to return into his son's life sometime soon.

"Where'd your uncle go?" Cherry asked Thor.

"Mm-mm." Thor shrugged in response.

"Hey, Mom." Max spoke up.

"Yeah?" Alice replied.

"Can we go home now?"

"Sure we can."

"Come on."

The mother and son then began to leave.

That was until Max looked over at his mother's boyfriend. "Hey! You coming or what?" he then asked.

"You talkin' to me?" Travis asked before Max simply nodded at him. "Okay." he then said with a smile before walking off.

The group soon regrouped with Sam and Clarissa, but they seemed to be missing another someone.

"Wait, where'd Jeannie go?" Sabrina asked.

* * *

Jeannie had her eyes shut before she opened them and found herself in a dark room.

"Hello, Jeannie, my name is Enchantra," A voice said to the young genie. "Do you know who I am?"

"Just that you're the Queen of All Witches," Jeannie replied. "What am I doing here?"

"I'm here to grant you a wish," Enchantra's voice said. "Drell has told me what you have done with your new friends and how you have been feeling, especially since you met Kazaam after Risky Boots was sent back to where she came from."

"And I'm here to help grant that wish, though I hope someday we can become friends." A purple-haired girl known as Shantae: The Half-Genie Hero, soon visibly appeared with a small smile in front of Jeannie.

"My wish?" Jeannie asked. "What wish?"

"A secret wish you had during your adventure," Enchantra replied. "Being a genie like Kazaam, Desiree, or even Aladdin's genie seemed to frighten you."

"Yeah, it really did," Jeannie gulped. "Being in a bottle for thousands of years until someone finds me... Granting other people's wishes... I mean, where's the freedom in that?"

"Drell thought you felt worthy enough to become a djinn," Enchantra told her. "And that is why Shantae is here... All you have to do is wish for it and I will talk with your parents about the new arrangement."

"Um... Thank you, Miss Enchantra," Jeannie smiled. "That sounds great."

"Now, all you have to do is make your wish." Shantae advised.

"All right," Jeannie said. "Shantae, I wish that I was a djinn."

"So you have wished it, so it shall be." Shantae replied as she stretched her arms and soon shot the redheaded girl instantly.

Jeannie felt wide-eyed before she was soon granted her wish and she would never have to worry about being stuck in a bottle for thousands of years or anything else that sounded horrifying of becoming a magical genie. She would still be able to use magic and grant wishes, but she could roam the world freely like Shantae was able to.

* * *

"Way to go, lass!" Lionel applauded. "Now you can be the master of your own fate! Let nothing stand in your way or hold you down!"

"Yeah!" Jeannie declared as she grabbed Shantae and danced around with her for a while before she dipped and spun her.

"Y'know, I think things wrapped up nicely for everyone here." Atticus smiled.

"That makes six of us." Sabrina replied.

"I guess... That just leaves Kazaam... Where'd he go?" Thor pouted.

"Aw, Thor, I'm sure Kazaam will be just fine." Mo soothed the young warlock.

* * *

The group decided to spend one last night in their hotel before going back home tomorrow.

"I hope someday I can have an adventure with you guys," Shantae smiled at the adventure team. "Especially with how you handled Risky Boots the way you did."

"No biggie, it's just part of our jobs," Cherry replied. "We'll see you soon. We gotta hit the hay after a day like today."

"I understand, goodbye and good luck, Jeannie." Shantae said before waving.

"Thanks again, Shantae." Jeannie waved back and soon, the purple-haired girl was gone in a flash.

The next day, the group woke up and checked out before going to the local café, though they heard two familiar voices.

"You don't understand, I'm free!" A certain man said to his girlfriend as they walked down the sidewalk together, passing by the group.

"To do what?" The girlfriend smirked.

The group looked over in amazement to see that it was Kazaam and Asia.

"I've got plans!" Kazaam told his mortal girlfriend.

"You are gonna grow old and die with me!" Asia told him.

"Well, that's who I am! If I blink, you're gonna disappear!"

"For real?! You're getting a job!"

"A job?!" Kazaam repeated before he glanced away in disbelief.

Max just chuckled at this turn of events.

"I ain't worked in 5,000 years!" Kazaam exclaimed

"Well, th-there's a first time for everything." Asia replied.

"I ain't workin'." Kazaam remarked as they walked off.

The group couldn't help but laugh about this.

"Well, Kazaam wanted to be free," Lionel chuckled. "So he got everything that came with it!"

"Looks like I'm free too," Jeannie said as she looked at her hands. "I just... I just hope my parents understand."

"I'm sure they will," Sabrina replied. "If I could help The Boogeyman's son, I can help you out."

Cherry chuckled a bit.

"Cherry, you shouldn't make fun of The Boogeyman," Sabrina advised. "You know what he does."

"Sorry, I guess since I don't sleep much anymore, I don't see him as much of a threat," Cherry shrugged. "But yeah, Jeannie, we're all gonna be there for you when we go back home."

"Hopefully Hilda and Zelda managed alright with Jeannie's parents since we kinda left them there." Patch remarked.

"They _told_ us to leave it to them!" Lionel replied. "Don't phrase it like we chose to do that!"

Patch shrugged before eating his bunless burger that he "ordered".

"Ugh... Why can't the fish at home be like this?" Salem gushed as he ate his sardines.

Everybody soon began to eat up before they would return home.

"Also, thank you very much for your help," Cherry said to Sam and Clarissa. "It was really great to see you two again."

"Hey, no problem!" Clarissa replied. "Anything for a friend. Well, anything within reason."

"Yeah! We got your backs." Sam agreed.

"So, you met these guys during the Fat Albert adventure," Atticus said. "Must've been a trip."

"Sure was." Cherry said as she showed him her adventure scrapbook to the page of when she and Lionel met Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids.

"Hm... Reminds me of when we met Rocky and Bullwinkle with Cathleen." Atticus commented.

"Not to mention those times with the Looney Tunes." Cherry nodded.

* * *

Eventually, the group finished their food and had to go back home and it looked like goodbye to Sam and Clarissa again.

"Well, looks like we're saying so long." Mo said.

"But we'll keep going strong!" Atticus added.

"Thanks for doing your part." Cherry said.

"You two sure are smart!" Lionel added.

"Y'know, with me, and you, and this whole crew..." said Thor. "We can do anything, and we'll push on through!~"

Clarissa chuckled. "Around anyone else, I'd say that's pretty bizarre," she replied. "But with you guys? It feels... Normal. Hope we'll see you around!"

"Goodbye!" The group said before vanishing as Clarissa and Sam waved them goodbye.

Clarissa and Sam waved back before they soon went to continue the rest of their day doing anything else.

* * *

**_Back at the Spellman house..._ **

"So eventually, Uncle Quigley decided to move out and found residence in his very own castle," Hilda said to Jeannie's parents as they traded stories with each other since the kids were gone. "Not that I'm complaining though, Edward did trust me and Zelda to look after Sabrina for him and Diana."

"Yes, but Uncle Quigley decided she needed a strong male role model in the house, so he just moved in to help out." Zelda reminded.

"Sounds like quite the stories," Eden replied. "I ever tell you how in my youth that I was founded by an astronaut on a deserted island during the 1960's?"

Suddenly, the kids came right back in the house before more of that story could be shared.

"Welcome back, kids," Zelda waved. "How was your adventure?"

"It was definitely interesting," Sabrina replied. "Also... Jeannie has something she'd like to tell her parents."

"Go on, then," replied Babu. "The floor's all yours, little lady."

Jeannie took a deep breath as she stepped forward, mentally bracing herself. Eden and Babu shared a look with each other before looking to their daughter.

"Mom... Dad..." Jeannie said, a bit shakily at first before gulping. "I don't want to be a genie in a bottle."

"You don't want to be a genie?" Eden frowned. "But that's your destiny."

"That's also why we gave you your name." Babu added.

"I know and I understand," Jeannie nodded. "It's just... I'm really scared about being sealed away in a bottle for who knows how long until I'm found by someone who demands free wishes from me. I'm just... Horrified of what I have to become."

Babu and Eden frowned a bit.

"...It is a scary experience, yes," Eden replied. "...What do you think you will do? Do you wish to be a mortal?"

"Actually, I want to be a djinn," Jeannie explained. "I was told about them after we met Kazaam when he became free from his... Well, he had a boombox rather than an oil lamp or a bottle... I'm sorry, Mom and Dad. I'm sure being a genie is important to our family, but... I really want this."

Eden and Babu looked at each other before looking back.

"We're going to have a talk about this, Jeannie," Babu said softly. "You can hang out with your friends, but we'll get back to you on this."

"Thank you, Mom, Dad," Jeannie replied. "That's all I ask."

Babu and Eden went to leave the room to talk things over with each other about their daughter's life-changing decision.

"I wish I could've had a choice whether to be a witch or a mortal." Sabrina pouted.

"Sabrina, if you were a mortal, your life would've been super boring," Cherry replied. "We wouldn't have as much fun with each other."

"Yeah!" Mo agreed. "You'd be a normal, boring schmoe like mostly everyone else!"

"Hmm..." Sabrina frowned for a moment before she thought of the good times she had with being a magical witch even though there were several problems she had to face, but she was usually fine as long as she had her friends by her side. "I guess that's true." she then said.

"You should be proud of your heritage." Hilda smiled.

"We sure are." Zelda added.

"I just hope my parents don't disown me," Jeannie pouted. "...But I'd like to see Shantae again."

"I'm pretty sure we'll see her again in the future." Cherry reassured.

"That would be pretty fun," Lionel replied. "She seems like a cool character."

"Yeah, very interesting," Mo remarked. "Even if her enemy tried to drain all the genies of their magic to become powerful in their world."

"I'm just glad it wasn't Desiree." Atticus added.

"Who?" asked Lionel. "What the scrap is a Desiree?"

"Oh, we never told you about Desiree?" Cherry asked. "She's a ghost who's cursed to be a wish-granting genie... I don't know the full story..."

The others then looked to Drell to find out more.

"Huh? Oh, me? All right," Drell then said as he told them more about Desiree than they knew. "Unlike most genies though, Desiree can wander freely while granting wishes, though her wishes come with more of a disastrous price, unlike Kazaam or Shantae like you've seen. Before she died, Desiree was a harem girl who won the heart of a sultan. He promised to grant her all of her heart's desires and even a kingdom of her very own. However, she was cast away from the palace by the sultan's jealous wife. She died of a broken heart and old age. After she died Desiree's spirit wandered around as a ghost genie, forever granting others' wishes." he then explained as images of the woman were shown behind him of the ghost genie in her former life before her eventual demise and fate.

"But, being a genie, she has every wish get some sort of horrible twist, right?" Lionel asked.

"Right, right." Drell nodded.

"Also she's an enemy of Danny Phantom's." Cherry said to Lionel.

"Got it," Lionel replied. "Better make a note to visit that dude sometime so I can meet 'im." And he scribbled something down on a notepad.

"Otherwise, glad that everything turned out right in this case." Atticus declared confidently.

"Right!" The others agreed with him there.

* * *

Eden and Babu soon came back out.

"Oh, good, you're back," Drell said as he crossed his arms. "So, what's your verdict?"

"Well... Jeannie, we decided that we can accept this," Eden said softly to her daughter. "We're sorry we scared you about your destiny and that it won't work out for you, but...

"We want you to be happy, so we'll allow you to live this life." Babu soon added.

Jeannie gushed. "Oh, thank you, Mom and Dad! Thank you both so much!" she exclaimed as she gave her parents a bear-hug of joy.

Eden and Babu smiled as they hugged their daughter back.

"Now it's another happy ending," Cherry replied. "A great one at that!"

And everyone laughed about that.

"This isn't the end!" Risky yelled. "I _will_ beat you one day, Shantae! Just you wait!"

But Risky was wrong because this time it really was...

The End!


End file.
